Healing
by frostofsummer
Summary: Sequel to Darkness. Pitch has beaten Reaper, became a Guardian, and now he must travel the road of recovery. And boy will it be a bumpy one. Rated T due to caution.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel of Darkness. If you have not read that story you will not understand this one. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading.

It was the most horrendous situation Pitch had ever found himself in, breakfast. He was sitting at the end of the table, staring intently at his plate to try and avoid the other Guardians stares.

"You do not like the elves cooking?" North's voice was muffled as he stuffed a stack of pancakes in his mouth.

Pitch looked up quickly from the happy face on the pancake in front of him; "No it's not that…I'm just…" he was cut off by Tooth's excited voice

"Don't worry Pitch, we all understand what it's like to be a new Guardian." she placed a comforting hand on his left one.

Pitch startled at the contact, "I didn't…"

"I don't think he should be a Guardian." Bunnymund grumbled as he stabbed a carrot with his fork

Tooth turned and smiled at the fuming bunny next to her, "I seem to recall you said the same thing about Jack."

"Yeah, but that was completely different." Bunnymund sputtered

"We will just have to teach him."

Pitch looked at Tooth in horror; dear Moon the last thing he wanted was to spend any length of time with any of them.

The table shook as North slammed his hand on it, "That is an excellent idea Tooth!" he abandoned his plate of food, "Pitch, walk with me."Pitch glanced around for his brother, hoping he could bail him out, but the Dream Guardian was keeping watch over Jack. He sighed in defeat, the heavy oak chair moaned as he slid it back and followed an excited North.

(In the Infirmary)

Blue eyes opened slowly, they blinked rapidly at the morning light streaming in through the window. He moaned as he turned his head, everything on him seemed to be hurting.

A hand patted his shoulder as Sandman stared at him with concern.

"Where's Pitch?" Jack hated the way his voice trembled.

An image of the Nightmare King at a table, surrounded by the others appeared over his head.

"He's at breakfast with the other Guardians?" Jack started to laugh but stopped as pain erupted in his chest, "Don't make me laugh Sandy." his face twisted with pain.

Sandman smiled apologetically and sent a stream of dream sand into his eyes.

Jack smiled as he began to drift, "Thank Sandy."

The Guardian nodded to him as the boy fell into painless slumber.

(In North's shop)

"Now it's time for tax of brass."

Pitch jumped as the door slammed shut behind him, _"Oh shit! He's going to kill me!"_ he thought as North towered over him.

"Who are you Pitch?"

_"I don't have amnesia."_ Pitch thought, but to North he only gave a confused look

North sighed, "Here, look at this." he picked up a wooden nesting doll. "Look at this Pitch. This is how you see me, big, scary, intimidating…"

"_No shit!"_

"But if you get to know me." he tossed the doll to Pitch who caught it awkwardly.

Pitch just stared at it, not really comprehending

North sighed and took the first layer off, "I am jolly." when he didn't get a response he continued, "And also mysterious."

_"The only mystery is how you haven't died from eating all those cookies."_

"I am also fearsome."

_"As if the two blades weren't a dead giveaway."_

"Caring." North was enthusiastic even if his audience wasn't.

_"I bet the deer thinks you're going to eat it."_

"And at my center." North placed a tiny wooden baby forcible into Pitch's palm

_"You ate a small child?" _

"What do you see Pitch?" North asked with expectancy in his voice

_"I see the child was surprised when you ate him."_

North waited a second, when Pitch didn't say anything he sighed, "My eyes Pitch, they are full of wonder."

Pitch tuned him out as North went into his speech, "_I wonder if this is Moon's punishment for all those centuries of evil. It is definitely cruel and unusual." _

"And that is what I protect in the children Pitch it is my center."

"Umm… that is very interesting North. I will definitely be thinking about what you said."

"You haven't heard a thing I've said have you?"

"Ummmm…..yes?"

North put his palm to his face, "This actually worked with Jack, just go see how the boy is doing Pitch."

Pitch quickly left before North could launch into anything else.

(In Jack's Room)

"How is he?" Pitch whispered as he quietly entered the room

"He's sleeping still, but I think he should try and get something into his stomach." Tooth said as she smiled at Jack's serene face.

"I'll watch him if you want to go get him something to eat."

Tooth looked at him surprised, "Thank you Pitch."

"It's my turn to watch the child anyway."

Tooth rose from her chair as quietly as possible, "I'll be back as soon as I finish."

As soon as the door closed behind her Pitch sank into the chair that she had been in. His conversation with North was troubling him. What was his center? If he wasn't a being a fear, then what was he? "Damn it North."

"He get you with the wonder speech?" a pained voice asked from the bed

Pitch looked at the winter spirit, "Yeah, it was pure torture. I should have used it a long time ago."

Jack tried not laugh, "It was actually pretty good, once he got past the tiny baby."

Pitch nodded, "That was just creepy, and I know creepy."

Jack started to say something but was cut off by a wave of coughing that racked his body. The poor winter spirit cried out as his body writhed in pain, his face contorting. When the coughing subsided he lay gasping. "Broken ribs and coughing do not go good together." he tried to joke to take attention from the tears streaming down his face.

Pitch grabbed the glass of water from the night stand, he offered it to Jack.

"I can't lift my arms." Jack said sheepishly.

"Now you're pushing it." Pitch said sarcastically as he carefully held Jack's head and placed the glass to his lips.

Jack greedily drank the cool water, letting the ice liquid cool his burning throat, when he finished he sank back to the pillow that was propping him up, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Ever."

Jack smiled, "I won't." he was quiet for a bit, "Pitch, did you have a family?"

Pitch was taken aback by his question, "I…I did at one time."

"What were they like?" Jake asked curious

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden." he raised an eyebrow

Jack looked embarrassed, "I just… well I never knew I had a family for so long and I have just always enjoyed learning about them."

Golden eyes closed

"If you don't want to I understand." Jack's voice was quiet

"My family lived on a small farm just outside of a village. My father was a hard working man he was proud of our farm and would only visit the village if we were trading. His rule was that family watched out for each other, we protected each other." Pitch paused and smiled, "Boy did I have to stick up for Samuel. All the boys picked on him for being short and chubby; I beat the shit out of every boy in the village."

"What was Samuel like?" Jack asked excited

"Pretty much like he is now. Short, chubby, and easy going."

Jack looked confused, "That sounds just like…" his eyes widened with understanding, "Oh…my… Sandman is your brother!"

Pitch cringed, "I know, you don't have to shout it to the world."

"But he's so…different than you."

"Samuel is the oldest, his mother died when he was little. His father married my mother when he moved outside the village. She had me and then Gwendolyn, though she loved Samuel just as if he were her own."

"Wow, your family was complicated. Hey, who's Gwendolyn?"

Golden eyes dimmed slightly with sorrow

"I'm sorry Pitch I didn't mean…"

"No Jack, it's just that I haven't thought about her in centuries." his voice softened, "Gwendolyn was our younger sister. She was born during the springtime, and she was like the wind itself. Always dancing in the flowers, and always getting into trouble. I spent many days chasing her through the forest." he smiled at the memory

"She sounds like a handful."

Pitch nodded, "She was, like trying to calm a tornado. But I would not have changed her for the world. She was so kind that even the hardest of hearts melted at her smile. She always wanted to take care of others." his face fell slightly, "I suppose that's the reason she came out there that night."

"What happened?" Jack asked softly

Pitch smiled, "Let's not talk about the darker side of memories Jack."

The boy nodded, "Maybe some other time?"

Pitch nodded, "Maybe…"

Hi, I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews fuel my creative mind. ;) I am looking forward to writing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews. I am really enjoying writing this story and enjoying you telling me what you think. I own the story, Reaper, Death, but that is all. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.

(At the North Pole, afternoon)

Pitch heard a whimper come from the bed. His eyes narrowed in concern. The boy who just hours ago had been sleeping peacefully was now drenched in sweat; his normally pale face flushed red. Pitch gently felt his forehead. He withdrew his hand quickly at the heat. He grabbed the thermometer from the end table. "Jack, I need you to wake up." he spoke softly so he wouldn't startle him.

Jack moaned as he opened his eyes, "Pitch…I don't feel so good."

"I need you to open your mouth." when Jack obeyed Pitch placed the thermometer under his tongue. He waited, watching the degrees rise. When beeping filled the air he removed it and stared, 97.9. He panicked, for a winter spirit such as Jack that temp was equivalent to in the 100s in a normal person.

"Pitch…"was all the boy had time to say before the sound of retching filled the room.

Pitch cringed as the little bit of food they had managed to get the boy to eat was wasted.

Tears ran down the winter's spirit face as the continuous waves of nausea rocked his body. When it was over he stared at Pitch, "I'm sorry ."

"Its fine child." he carefully rolled the soiled blankets into a ball and threw them into a hamper. He picked Jack up and carefully set him in the chair.

"I don't understand," his voice was weak, "I was fine this morning." he sank into the chair.

Pitch was quiet as he placed fresh sheets and blankets on the bed.

"Please don't tell anyone?"

"It's not shameful child, you're sick." Pitch spoke softly as he finished remaking the bed, "But I won't mention it." he carefully picked Jack up and set him on the now clean bed. He frowned when he noticed the dark red blood staining the gauze that covered the boy's arms and legs. "I believe it's time to change those bandages."

Blue eyes widened, "Do you have to?" his voice trembled

"I know it hurts. But if they aren't changed regularly you won't get well. Do you want to stay bedridden?" Pitch asked as he gathered fresh gauze from the drawer.

"No." Jack cringed as Pitch began to carefully unwind the blood soaked bandages. He fought a cry as the caked blood pulled on the wounds.

Pitch was taken aback by the severity of the injuries. Jack's arms and legs were littered with bruises and cuts, some which began to ooze blood from the removal of the gauze. But what really got his attention were the deep gashes lacing around the boy's wrists and arms where Reaper had tightly bound him in chains. The gashes had not closed completely and had turned an angry red.

"Just as I thought, they look as bad as they feel."

Pitch smiled at Jack's attempt of a joke, his smile fell however when he realized the wounds needed to be cleaned. He sighed, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll only be gone a moment."

Jack watched as Pitch left. For the first time since arriving at the pole he was alone. He glanced back down at his arms. He shuddered at the memory of Reaper wrapping the cold chains around his wrists and arms. At the memory of the pain as the chains bit into his skin, and the screams that came from his throat as Reaper tortured him for hours. Jack shook his head trying to stop the flow of memory. The sound of the door opening managed to distract him, "That was quick." his smile widened as Bunnymund came in behind Pitch.

"You look awful mate." Bunny said as he stood beside the bed

Jack was about to answer when Phil also walked in, "Phil! How's it going?"

Phil smiled at him, and then looked at Bunnymund with sad eyes, "Rawga raw ra raw?"

"Yeah mate, it has to be done."

"What has to be done?" Jack asked. His eyes widened in horror as Pitch turned from the medicine cabinet, a bottle of peroxide in his hand. "No,no,no,no. Are you trying to kill me?"The boy panicked and tried to run.

Bunny held down his shoulders, "Look mate, if we don't then infection is going to set in."

"I don't care!" there were tears in Jack's eyes; he struck out with his feet only to have Phil grab his ankles.

"I promise it will be over soon." Pitch said softly as he grabbed a soft rag, "I am truly sorry." he said as he began.

The workshop echoed with screams.

(At the kitchen table)

"Don't ever ask me to do that again." Bunny said as he picked at his food.

"You know it had to be done." Tooth spoke softly; throughout the entire thing she had covered her ears.

"At least Sandy was able to get back in time to get him to sleep." North said as he filled his plate with food.

Pitch didn't say anything, lost in thought. He was brought from them when he heard North call his name. He looked at him.

"Pitch, you are not hungry? You did not eat breakfast; you did not eat lunch, now you are not eating supper? Are you sick?"

"No, no I'm not sick. I was just thinking about Jack's injuries." Pitch didn't mention that he had used the shadows to sneak into the kitchen and eat earlier.

"What about his injuries? How it's all your fault he's hurt like this? How it's your fault he's suffering in pain?"

Pitch lowered his eyes at Bunnymunds' angry words.

"Bunny! That's not fair!" Tooth scolded him

"No," Pitch stopped her, "He's right. Even though I didn't mean for Jack to be hurt, it is my fault that he is suffering. "The anguish was evident in his voice, "Reaper was only to scare him, so that I would gain my power back." Pitch glared at the other Guardians, "You have no idea what it is like. To know that you can only bring pain and despair to the very one you tried to protect."

The other Guardians looked at each other confused as Pitch continued, his voice raising

"To try and reach out to her, only to have her scream as nightmares filled her dreams!" tears were flowing down his face, "To know that you could never hold her when she was scared, or chase the bad dreams away! To forever walk the earth in the shadows, living day to day hated. You can never know how the darkness ate my soul with each child who screamed at the very sight of me." He pushed his chair back as he rose, "So I embraced it! If I was going to be condemned to be hated for all eternity, why not make the best of it."

"Pitch…we never knew..." Tooth began

"No, no one knew. I was alone in darkness, left to writhe in the shadows." He glanced out the window at the moon beginning to rise; "Now I don't know what I am supposed to do. I have so much to atone for. So much pain to repay, how do you erase centuries of darkness?"

North smiled at him, "A little at a time my friend."

Tooth flitted beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen Pitch, the past is the past. Moon chose you, so there is more to you than what you have been. Let us help you find that light that is trapped within you."

Pitch's reply was interrupted by Sandy rushing into the room

"What is it Sandy?" North asked rising to his feet

Images of Jack flicked rapidly over his head, he motioned franticly for them follow.

The room echoed with the scraping of chairs as each of them rushed after the Dream Guardian.

(Inside the Infirmary)

"What happened Sandy?" Bunnymund asked as he tried to get Jack to stop thrashing in his sleep.

Images of him giving Jack dream sand appeared over his head, and then he showed Jack thrashing wildly in the bed.

"So you tried to get him to sleep and when you did he started doing this?" Pitch asked, his voice full of concern

Sandy nodded

"We have to do something; he's going to injure himself more!" Tooth had placed a hand on Jack's shoulders trying to get him to wake up.

The room suddenly filled with Jack's scream, then to the horror of the others black sand began to pour from the boy's body.

Pitch's eyes widened as the sand took the form of Reaper.

"What is this?" North grabbed his scimitars, ready to fight.

"Is that Reaper?" Bunnymund asked as he stood in front of Jack with his boomerangs

The sand image of Reaper smiled as it began to form a chain made of sand. A low laugh escaped his mouth.

Behind Bunny Jack whimpered and continued to thrash.

Pitch's eyes lit up with realization, he screamed at the sand in front of him, "Reaper! You bastard! How could you!" with a lunge he grabbed the sand with his hands.

The other Guardians watched in disbelief as the black sand screamed and began to flow into Pitch. They watched as his white coat began to turn black, his golden eyes dimming. Within seconds the sand was gone, Pitch fell to the floor trembling. Slowly the darkness faded from the coat, once again turning it white.

"Pitch, what did you do?" Tooth asked as she helped him to his feet.

Pitch didn't respond and rushed to Jack's side, he quickly removed the bandages from his arms. He growled at the sight of black sand sifting into the wounds, "Damn you Reaper!" He turned quickly and rushed from the room.

"You three get Jack settled," Bunny said as he watched Jack calm down, "I'll see what the deal is."

Outside the room Pitch was pacing back in forth, Bunny stopped him, "What's the deal mate? What just happened in there?"

"That bastard Reaper used nightmare sand! He used nightmare sand on Jack!" the hallway echoed as Pitch slammed his fist into the wall.

"What do you mean?" Bunny was afraid he didn't want the answer

"What you just saw is called Lurid sand. I created it back in the Dark Ages, but it was too devastating so I locked it away. It brings to life your most horrendous memories; you experience the pain of that memory as if it is actually happening."

"So how did it get into Jack?"

"Reaper must have placed it on the chains he used, when the chains cut the skin the sand seeped into the wound. That is why Jack is so sick now; the sand has infected his body." Pitch hit the wall again, "It's killing him from the inside."

"Is there anything we can do?"

Pitch sighed, "There is one thing that will cure him, The Night's Herald."

Bunny looked at him confused, "What is a bloody Night's Herald?"

"It is a flower that only blooms at twilight." Pitch said as he made his way to North's globe room, "It is extremely rare and impossible to find. In fact, I haven't been able to find one for centuries."

Bunny followed him, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Pitch smiled as he placed his hand on the globe, "I'm calling a friend."

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews are what keep me going. Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I wrote this chapter three times before finally getting it the way I thought you deserved (cracks aching hand). I firmly believe in quality not quantity. That is why your reviews are so helpful; they help me know what you guys like and things that I can improve on. Again thank you for all of your reviews, they mean the world to me. Till next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews ;) I appreciate all of your support. It means the world to me that you guys are enjoying the story. All characters belong to their respectful owners. Enjoy the chapter

(In the Globe room)

"Sandy finally got him sleeping." North said as he joined Pitch and Bunny.

"It won't last long." Pitch sighed, "Lurid sand is very potent, it will surface again, and it is only a matter of time before…."

"Pitch knows of a cure." Bunny said trying to bring hope back to the situation

"Really Pitch?" Tooth asked excited as she came into the room

"It is a long shot," he looked at the clock, "Damn, where is he?"

"Who?" North asked confused

"Pitch called a friend that may know where to find the cure."

North and Tooth looked at Pitch

"What?" he asked at their confused look

"You have friends?" North asked

Pitch shrugged, "Not really. He's more of an acquaintance."

Any reply was cut off as a bright rainbow cascaded in through the skylight. The room lit up with an array of color as the beam filled the room. The Guardians watched as it swirled around the room, dancing among the rafters.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice with an Irish accent filled the room

They turned to see a tall dark man standing next to the globe in a very expensive looking green tux with a gold dress shirt under his clover green coat. The outfit was a little over the top but no one said anything to the towering man in front of them. Relative to size he stood about a head taller than North and he had broad shoulders that seemed to be daring anyone to say something cross. He gave a devious smile revealing a gold plated canine in his mouth. The other guardians tried to meet his stare but it was a wasted effort due to the golden sunglasses he was wearing. He fixed his clover pendant cufflinks as he said in a cool relaxed tone with a slight malicious undertone

"But all beauty has its price."

"Saint Patrick! What brings you here?" Bunnymund asked the towering man in front of them.

"I was called here," he smiled, "I believe?"

"I have a request for you Patrick." Pitch said as he stepped toward him

"Ah, Pitch! It's good to see you." Patrick shook his hand

"Likewise, now about my request…" he started as he returned the gesture

"Tooth! How are you girl?" the man jumped his attention to the fairy

"Ummm, I'm good."

He pulled a gold and diamond pocket watch from his pocket, he glanced down at it, "Your shipment of quarters will be ready in about a week. Production's a bit slow."

"Patrick..." Pitch tried to get his attention

"Bunnymund, your order of eggs and glitter are running a bit off schedule due to an invasion of foxes in the egg factory and pixies in the glitter shop. Sorry, I'll give you a discount on your next purchase."

"Thanks mate."

Pitch sighed as the man turned his attention to North

"And you big guy, I've got everything you ordered and extra cookie dough." he smiled

"You just want your name off the naughty list my friend." North laughed

"Did it work?"

"I'll think about."

"Now that we have had the rundown of all your business," Pitch's voice was tense, "Will you listen to why I asked you here."

"Oh, excuse me Pitch. I usually reserve my attention for my paying customers." Patrick's voice seeped sarcasm, "You still owe me for all those cages you purchased."

Pitch cringed as Tooth's eyes flashed

"You sold him those!" the fairy flew into Patrick's face

"Hold on, hold on." he held Tooth's shoulders, "I only sell the merchandise, and I don't ask what it's for. I thought he was starting a bird collection. He had gotten a bit cuckoo."

Bunny leaned over to Pitch and whispered, "I see now why he's just an acquaintance."

Pitch nodded, "But he can get anything in the world." he turned to the man who was now being assaulted by Tooth's fairies, "I need Night's Herald."

Patrick brushed the fairies to the side, "Now that's an order worth listening to." he walked over to Pitch, "Ok, give me the details."

"All you need to know is that I need at least three Night's Herald blooms. I need them like yesterday."

"Oh, a rush order." Patrick grinned, "I'll have to charge extra."

"This isn't a joking matter!" Pitch's voice took a dangerous tone

Patrick slid his glasses down to the edge of his nose revealing one gold eye and one emerald green eye, "Ok Pitch, just take a breath and lower your voice." Patrick said his tone changing from business to a more sincere one as he realized that this was not a normal business order. "I usually don't ask this but what do you need them for?"

Pitch gestured for Patrick to follow him as he took the Leprechaun down the hall toward Jack's room…

(Elsewhere)

Stone walls glowed red as tiny lines of magma ran through them like veins. The air smelled of sulfur and brimstone, the only light provided by torches lining the walls and the glow of the magma. In the room a large black granite throne rose to the ceiling, its black surface glowing with the flames light. On the throne sat a very upset looking woman, smoke rising from the bone pipe which she periodically took a drag of and closed her eyes. Her face was gaunt and the structure of her bones was visible through her thin white skin. Her face was slender and her eyes were turned slightly upward giving a luxurious heir about her. She was strikingly beautiful in a morbid way. Her legs were crossed and she bobbed her leg as though she was restless. Her emerald eyes were a little hazy maybe from the smoke or it could have been she was bored out of her mind. A little smile curled out stretching like a black cat across her face. She rose from the throne and quickly walked down the stone hallway, doors lined the halls. Moans and screams could be heard from behind each as she walked past them; she paused in front of one, a smile creeping onto her face. The room erupted into growls as she walked into it, "It is time my pets."

(In the infirmary)

The winter spirit was lying in the bed, his face flushed red. His breath coming out in ragged gasps. The boys face twisted in pain, even though he was asleep.

Patrick placed his hand on Jack's, "What happened kid?" his voice was low

"It was all my fault."Pitch said as he stood beside him, "I was hell bent on revenge and Jack paid the price for it. I involved Reaper in my plans, and the sadistic bastard stole a bottle of my Lurid sand and used it on the boy."

"He never asked me for anything."

"What?" Pitch was taken by surprise by his comment

Patrick picked up the torn blue hoodie from the floor; he ran his fingers over the frayed fabric, "In the 300 hundred years I've known him this was all he ever wanted. He wanted it to fit in, thought that if he had some modern clothes that kids would see him." He smiled at the sleeping boy, "He didn't have a cent to his name, so I gave it to him." His eyes narrowed, "Where's his staff?"

Pitch shook his head, "Reaper took it. I have no idea where he put it."

"He'll need it when he gets well."

"So you have the Night's Herald then?"

Patrick smiled, "Pitch please." he reached into his vest and pulled a small bag out, "I can get a hold of any precious thing."

Pitch grabbed the bag and rushed from the room

Patrick pulled a chair up and sat down, "I'll hook you up kid, don't you worry. You'll have the latest fashion that will make all others jealous."

(With Death)

"Now, your assignment is simple." Death purred from her throne, at the shadows. "You two are to track down and bring me Jack Frost."

"Dead." a deep growl echoed in the voice that poured from the shadows

"No," Death smiled at the shadows in front of her, "You are to bring him back alive. Hunt him down, capture him 'alive' and bring him to me. It is very simple."

"Hunt?" a voice that was quieter spoke from the direction of the first

"That's right, hunt." she glared at the first voice that had spoken, "Not kill. Now go and do not disappoint me."

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think. My brother helped with the creation of Patrick as well as helping me get my thoughts together. Thanks bro ;) Anyway, please let me know things you like or if you have any questions, I try to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews :) You are all awesome and the reason I try so hard to update quickly. All characters belong to their respectful owners. Please enjoy.

(In the Infirmary)

"What is it?" Jack asked as Bunny helped him sit up

"It's some medicine that will make you better." Tooth said excited

Jack eyed the glass of black liquid in Pitch's hand, "Does it taste bad?"

"Like shit."

"Pitch!" Tooth scolded him

"What? It's true."

Jack shook his head, "I'm not taking it." he sunk back down into the bed, "And you can't make me." the winter spirit closed his mouth tight

"Come on mate, it will make you better."

Jack shook his head

Pitch sighed, "I used to have to do this to Samuel to get him to take medicine." he stepped over to Jack and punched him in the shoulder

"Hey what's the big…?" Jack didn't finish as Pitch forced the liquid into his mouth. The boy coughed and sputtered, "You are trying to kill me!"

"Sorry, but it will make you well, I promise." Pitch said as Bunny helped him drink some water to wash the taste out.

Jack glared at him, and then his eyes began to feel heavy, the boy was asleep before his head touched the pillow

Pitch smiled at the concern looks on the other Guardians, "It's ok. That's a good sign; it means the Night's Herald is working. The boy must be asleep for the medicine to clear the sand from his body."

"I'll stay and watch him for a little while." Tooth said as she pulled the chair closer to the now sleeping spirit

As they left the room Pitch looked at Bunnymund, "Have you seen Patrick anywhere? I haven't seen him since I left him to make the medicine."

"Now that you mention it mate, I haven't seen him since then either. Maybe he had some business to attend."

"Maybe."

(In Death's throne room)

"My appointment with you is a week from now isn't it?" Death said as she was surprised by Saint Patrick strolling into her presence

"I know, but I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and visit my most beautiful client." his voice was smooth as glass

She smiled at the compliment, "You know how to pour on the charm don't you Patrick." her eyes hardened slightly, "Why are you really here?"

"I've just been hearing rumors Death. And in my line of work I need to stay ahead."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Oh, just that you're looking for someone." he smiled at her

Death smiled at him, "You know as well as anyone that Time bound me here. I cannot walk the earth as I once did." she smiled, "That is why I had to create the Taker, he had to do my bidding since I was unable to. Such an inconvenience that was, so I created a way for my power to be infused in him," she laughed, "That was probably my most ingenious idea I've had in millennia."

Patrick smiled politely at her, "You are just as smart as you are beautiful. Speaking of your Taker, where is Reaper? I have an order for him."

Death smiled sweetly, "You might want to just cancel his order Patrick. He has no use for it now, or anything else for that matter."

"I see, I guess I won't have to give him a refund then."

Hollow laughter filled the room; "I do so love your humor." her face suddenly became serious, "I do have a request since you are already here."

Patrick smiled at her, "Ask away."

"You heard the rumors right my friend, I am looking for someone. Perhaps you could tell me of their location?" she spoke softly

Patrick rubbed his chin, "It's possible…I'd need something of theirs."

Death looked at him strangely

"For my magic to work I need a physical anchor. Something that the person has had with them for a long time. Something they carried around with them constantly."

"Will this work?" she reached beside her throne and pulled a wooden staff out, "I believe he had it with him at all times."

"So you are looking for Jack Frost." he smiled at her as he held out his hand

Death hesitated, and then handed it to him, "I'm going to need that back."

"Of course." he rubbed the top of the staff absently; "I know I normally don't inquire my clients on their business but I do have a bit of curiosity." he looked at her expectantly

She smiled at him, "Oh Patrick, you are a coy one. Very well, I'll let you in on my little plan." she rose from her throne and began to pace, "For millennia it seems that I have been bound to these catacombs. But I have discovered a way to break the seal that Time placed on me." She grinned, "I need a soul of sacrifice." her eyes turned dark, "I almost had him that night if MIM would not have interfered."

"That must have infuriated you."

"To no end. But now you can help me find him and I can be free to walk the earth once more. And when I do the earth will fill with death!"

Patrick smiled, "Sounds like fun," he raised an eyebrow, "But I'll pass."

"What did you say?"

"I said, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Why you little!" Death roared and lunged forward but all that filled her grasp was the bright light of a fleeing rainbow. The catacombs echoed with her screams of rage.

(Back at the North Pole)

The Guardians jumped slightly as a burst of rainbow light erupted in the middle of living room they were all sitting in.

"Patrick! Where have you been?" Tooth asked as the Leprechaun stepped out of the light.

"Oh, I've just been conducting a bit of business."

Pitch glared at him, he stood up and looked him in the eye, "You reek of Death."

"I just walked through the valley of shadow without a doubt my friend, and boy was there evil to fear but then I remembered you and she didn't seem so bad." he patted Pitch's face

"You went to Death!" Pitch yelled, "You two timing!" he swung his fist

Patrick dodged the blow and jumped away from the enraged man, "Just calm down, I did go to Death. But it's not what you think, see." he reached into this jacket and pulled the staff out.

"Jack's staff." Pitch said quietly

"Yeah, and that's not all I brought out of that hell hole. I know why Death was after Jack in the first place."

"What? I thought it was Reaper that wanted Jack." Bunny said

"He was ordered by Death to get Jack for her, though it seems Reaper strayed from his assignment. We won't have to worry about him anymore it seems." Patrick grinned

"But why would she want Jack?" North asked confused

"Because unlike us North, Jack technically belongs to Death." the others looked at him in confusion, he continued "Moon took Jack from Death the day he died. According to her, that messed up her plans to use his soul to break the seal that keeps her from walking the earth."

"And if that happens then the world as we know it will cease to exist." Pitch spoke softly, "Death is a cruel woman. I should know, I was her favorite until I was of no more use to her."

"We must keep Jack from her at all costs, not just for the world's sake but for his. The boy has been through so much in his life." Bunny said rising to his feet

"I agree, we need to hide him here till we can figure out the best way to beat Death." North said as he to rose

"Hey is the kid awake?" Patrick asked suddenly

"Come on we'll see." Pitch led him toward the infirmary

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. I will say this is starting a bit slow but I promise there is much coming. (Evil laughter) Much coming indeed. Thanks again for all your reviews and support, it means the world to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank for all the reviews ;) You guys are awesome. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I loved writing this one. (Not that I haven't loved all my chapters) Anyway characters belong to their respectful owners, and the story is mine. Enjoy.

(In Jack's room)

Pitch nodded to Phil as he came into the room, Patrick also greeted the yeti as he closed the door. They both stood beside the bed staring down at Jack who was sleeping peacefully.

"He defiantly looks better than he did when I was here yesterday." Patrick said as he pulled up a chair.

Pitch nodded in agreement as he also grabbed a chair; "The Night's Herald is doing its job." he looked at Patrick, "So how much do I owe you for that anyway?"

"It was on the house." he grinned, "You wouldn't have been able to afford it anyway. Those were the last blooms in the world."

"Great and Death probably has a vial of my Lurid sand. Things just got a bit more dangerous."

Patrick was about to reply when rustling from the bed drew their attention. Patrick smiled as blue eyes blinked open, "Sorry kid, we wake you?"

"Lucky!" Jack's voice was full of excitement

Patrick cringed at the boy's nickname for him, "The one and only. You seem to have been busy."

"Yeah I've been having a blast. What with psychos trying to kill me, Pitch acting like a doctor, and being confined to a bed, I've been having the time of my life."

"Yeah, I'd defiantly ask to see his doctor's certificate." Patrick smiled

"He'll just print one from the internet."

"He doesn't even know what the internet is."

"I am sitting right here." Pitch huffed

Patrick and Jack looked at each other and burst out laughing

Pitch shook his head, Patrick was just as bad as Jack, "Ok child open your mouth."

Jack obeyed as Pitch placed the thermometer under his tongue. After a few seconds it beeped.

Pitch removed it; he smiled at the thin layer of ice that covered it, "30.9 coming down."

"So I can get out of this room?"

Pitch shook his head, "Not for awhile Jack. You still need to regain your strength."

"But when you do kid." Patrick reached behind his back

Jack's eyes filled with tears as Patrick pulled out his staff, he weakly raised his arm to take it from him, "You found it." his voice trembled slightly, "I thought it was gone forever."

Patrick smiled, "Don't mention it kid." he ruffled Jack's white hair, "And this is for when you get back to spreading mischief."

"You didn't!" Jack smiled as he was handed a new icy blue hoodie. "This is the one that all the kids are wearing!"

Patrick smiled, "Yep, latest fashion."

"Can I please go show Jamie Pitch?" his eyes widened as he attempted the puppy dog eyes.

Pitch stared at him, "No."

"Man, Pitch you have got to be the only one who can withstand the eyes." Jack pouted

"He has no heart kid. I would have let you go."

Pitch glared at him, "That's because you are irresponsible."

Patrick put up his hands, "Ok, ok." he turned to Jack, who was still pouting, "Sorry kid, Pitch says no."

"Fine." a rumble sounded from the winter spirit, he grinned sheepishly, "I guess I'm hungry."

Pitch sighed, "I'll see what I can find." he glared at Patrick, "And don't even think about letting him get out of bed while I'm gone. Phil, watch them."

"Rawga." the yeti saluted and stared at them

"There goes any chance of escape." Jack sighed and sunk down into the bed

Patrick smiled, "Well since you can't go anywhere how about I tell you about the time I made off with the Phoenixes' egg."

Jack nodded, excitement on his face as Patrick began his tale.

"I was called by a client who needed a cure for their ailing daughter…"

Pitch shook his head and closed the door as he headed to the kitchen.

(In Death's throne room)

Death paced the floor, her heels clicking as she walked. Damn that Patrick, she should have seen through his charade. She cursed herself for allowing him to get the staff. It was a key piece, without it Jack would be useless. She sighed and sank into her throne, now she would have to have her pets fetch the staff as well. She grimaced, that was going to be such a pain to have to send them back out after they brought her Jack. She hated not being able to communicate with the above world.

A thin wisp of shadow crept into the room, flickering with terror

"What is it?" her tone sent the message she was not in a good mood

The shadow trembled as it proceeded with its message, "_The spirit of the hunt, and kill have made it to the surface."_

"And…" she guessed there was more

_"They are having difficulty adjusting to the new world my Queen. They are not used to this century and they have already brought a lot of attention to themselves."_

Death cursed, "Why didn't I foresee this!" she slammed her hand on the throne with such force the black stone chipped, "Keeping them in the dark worked to break them, although I fear I may have broken them too much." she sighed, "Leave me, there is nothing that can be done about it now."

_"As you command my Queen." _the shadow beat a hasty retreat from her presence

"I suppose I'll just have to wait for destiny to play itself out." the shadows quivered at the evident anger in her voice

(In the kitchen)

"Does North have nothing but sweets in here?" Pitch asked no one in particular as he searched the cupboards for something to fix the winter spirit.

"Need some help?"

Pitch startled at the voice and bumped his head against the cabinet he was currently leaning into

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Tooth said apologetically

"It's fine." Pitch rubbed the top of his head, "I'm just trying to find something for Jack to eat that isn't full of sugar."

Tooth laughed, "It took me awhile to find something last time. North loves his sweets." she flitted over to the highest cupboard, "But he does keep some soup up here." she grabbed a can and handed it to Pitch

"Thanks." Pitch stared at the can; there was no way into it. He glanced at Tooth; he didn't want to look stupid asking her how to open it. He sighed, and simply pried the top off.

Tooth looked at him with wide eyes, "Ummm Pitch, you were supposed to use the can opener."

"I knew that." he quickly grabbed a bowl and put the soup in it. He glanced at the microwave; he hesitantly put the bowl into it and input a time.

Tooth smiled at him, "Pitch, have you ever been in a kitchen?"

"Samuel used to do all the cooking when our parents died. I never had a knack for it."

The smell of smoke in air brought a giggle from Tooth, "Obviously."

Pitch quickly opened the smoke filled microwave and set the smoldering remains of the soup on the counter, "Does North have any crackers?"

"You're seriously going to give that to Jack?"

Pitch looked confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh it's fine." she handed him a packet of crackers from the cabinet, she grinned, "Be sure and tell Jack that I'll be watching over him in a few minutes."

Pitch nodded and started back to the room

Tooth giggled to herself and began to fix an actual edible meal for the poor winter spirit.

(In Jack's room)

"…and that is why I am never allowed near Buckingham palace anymore." Patrick was finishing up another story as Pitch walked in

"Wow Pitch I didn't know you could cook." Jack's face fell as Pitch placed the tray on his lap, "Ummm, what's it suppose to be?"

"It's soup."

The boy cringed at the sight, "I'm really can't eat it without…crackers! Yeah I have to have crackers."

Pitch handed him the package of crackers, "Already taken care of."

Jack gulped; he really didn't want to hurt Pitch's feelings. The guy was trying his best to make up for all the pain he had caused him. And really, Jack wasn't angry at him. He knew what it was like to be invisible; he might have even turned out like Pitch if he had given into the darkness of loneliness.

"Oh crap, I forgot the napkins. I'll be right back." Pitch left room

"I don't envy you." Patrick laughed

"Quick! Pour it out the window, do something with it." Jack shuddered, "I swear it just winked at me!"

Before anyone could move Pitch returned, he handed Jack a napkin and sat down in the chair he had left. He looked at the boy expectantly

"I really don't feel like eating."

Pitch's eyes filled with concern, "Perhaps you need more Night's Herald, I have about a teaspoon of it left." he rose to his feet

Jack's eyes widened, "No!"

Pitch looked at him in surprise

"I meant that I couldn't eat it right now. It's too hot." he smiled

"Oh, that makes sense." he thought for a moment, "I'll go get a piece of ice."

"Do something Patrick!" Jack begged when Pitch left

"Oh no boy, I'm having way too much fun."

"Rawga raw."

"Not you too Phil." Jack cringed slightly as Pitch came back in and placed two pieces of ice in the bowl.

"I believe that tomorrow we will try and get you up on your feet." Pitch began oblivious to the winter spirits face as he stared at the 'food' in front of him

"That sounds great Pitch. Can I see Jamie then?" Jack asked trying to stale

"We don't need to push it Jack." he stared at the boy, "It should be cool now."

Jack winced as he put a spoonful in his mouth, just as he thought it tasted as horrible as it looked. His body revolted as he swallowed, "It's delicious Pitch."

A smile formed on Pitch's face, "Thanks, it's my first time making it."

"Really, you can't tell." Jack almost choked as he forced down another bite.

Patrick was bursting with the laughter that he was holding back. He had to intervene though, as it was possible too much of the food might kill the poor the boy. He slowly took the tray from him, "All right kid that should be good. Don't want you getting sick again."

Pitch smiled, "See Patrick you can be responsible if you try." he grabbed the tray and took it from the room

"Thank you Patrick." Jack said as the man handed him a glass of water, "I thought I was going to die."

"I bet he used to cook for his prisoners."

A horrified expression crossed Jack's face, "Dear Moon that would be a horrible form of torture."

Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated :) The next chapter will defiantly start to pick up pace, (grins evilly) and lets just say Jack's troubles are just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. I belive I am getting the flu :( I hope to hold it at bay as much as possible, but there is only so much tylonal can do. Anyway, the story is mine and the characters all belong to their respectful owners. Enjoy.

"It was awful Tooth!" the winter spirit said as she came into the room.

"It couldn't have been that bad." she smiled as the boy greedily ate the food she set in front of him.

"It was like trying to eat dirt, only I think dirt would have tasted better." Jack spoke in between bites. He was ravenous with hunger, his body now prioritizing food over pain. He grabbed the glass from the table and washed the food down. Once finished he laid back, sighing in satisfaction.

Tooth laughed, "Was it good?" she took the tray from him.

Jack nodded, "The best I've ever eaten."

"You didn't tell Pitch his cooking was terrible, did you?"

"Of course not!" he looked hurt, "I'd never do that. I know he's trying and that's what counts." Jack grinned at her, "But I will make sure and suggest he make something for you guys."

Tooth faked a horrified expression, "You wouldn't." she giggled

Jack smiled at her laugh, "You know your laugh is so cute."

"What?" Tooth was caught by surprise

"Umm I mean, have you seen Pitch?" the boy flushed red with embarrassment, he really hadn't meant to say that out loud

"Come to think of it, I thought I passed him on his way to North's workshop." Tooth decided to let Jack think she hadn't heard his comment.

"_Thank Moon, she didn't hear me."_ to her he laughed, "Maybe North could give him the 'center' speech again as punishment for the soup."

"I really didn't understand that speech."

Jack looked at her surprised, "He gave you the speech to?"

"Yeah, he gave us all the speech. Although Bunny punched him the moment he got in his face." she smiled at the memory, "It took the yetis days to clean up the workshop after that fight."

"I would have paid money to see that."

(In North's workshop)

"North, do you mind if I borrow a globe?"

The Guardian of Wonder turned as Pitch came into his personal workshop. He put the small train of ice on the table, "What do you need it for Pitch?"

"I promised Jamie that I would let him know how Jack was doing. It's been almost two weeks and I am sure he's upset."

North smiled at Pitch's awkward look, "Of course you can Pitch." he tossed a globe to him.

Pitch caught it, "Thanks North" he spoke softly to the globe, the workshop erupted into a swirl of light as a portal to Burgess opened.

"Just don't bring any stowaways back with you." North called after his disappearing form.

(In a forest)

A hunter ran through the low hanging branches, oblivious to the gashes they were leaving on his face. His breath came out in ragged gasps as his lungs begged him to stop running. He glanced behind him, sheer terror on his face, whatever the monster was it was still behind him. The man's blood seemed to freeze as an unearthly howl tore through the air, then the night was silent. The man stopped for a second to catch his breath, and in that second the creature was on him. The man's screams filled the air.

"No kill." a soft voice spoke from the trees

Growls were all that answered him.

"Master say we hunt boy." the voice continued, "You don't want make Master angry."

The growls changed to a gruff voice, "No want Master angry. Want Master love." the silhouette of a man rose from the corpse in front of him, "Got carried away. We continue hunt now."

The silhouette of a man nodded from the forest, "He close now."

The forest erupted again into silence as they raced through it.

(In Jamie's room)

Pitch looked up at the moon overhead, "Hopefully the child isn't asleep already." he spoke to the night as he had done for centuries. He continued to the house he remembered was the one that Jamie lived in. Once there he carefully faded through the wall. He stared at the sleeping child; the boy was tossing in his sleep. His dreams obviously troubling. Pitch watched as the dream unfolded above the boy's head.

Jamie whimpered slightly as the dream began to take the form of Jack lying on the floor with Reaper standing over him.

"Dear Moon, he's dreaming about Reaper torturing Jack." Pitch whispered, without thinking he reached out toward to forming nightmare. He gasped as a bright light flew from his fingers and pulled the nightmare into his palm. He shuddered as the cold darkness filled him, then it was gone. He looked at Jamie concerned that he had made the nightmare worse. But the boy was now rousing from his sleep. Pitch watched him in wonder as the boy yawned and looked at him.

"Pitch!" the excitement was evident in his voice, "How's Jack?"

"Jack is doing fine. We had a bit of a scare, that's why it has taken me this long to come talk to you." Pitch looked at him curiously

Jamie noticed his look, "What?"

"You were having a nightmare."

The boy cocked his head, "I was? I don't remember it." he looked at Pitch, "Why?"

Pitch smiled, "Oh, no reason."

"Up,up!" a high voice repeated over and over

Pitch smiled at the little girl that had come into the room, "Well hello little wind." he picked her up and set her in his lap as he sat on the side of the bed.

"When can I see him?" Jamie asked excited

"Not for a couple of days. He still needs to gain his strength back." Pitch grabbed the globe from Sophie's hands as she pulled it from his coat, "You little pickpocket." her laugh echoed in the room

"Can I come see him then?"

"Sorry, North told me I couldn't bring anyone back with me."

Jamie pouted, "Please Pitch."

Pitch shook his head as he set Sophie on the floor as he rose to leave, "No child, but I promise that Jack will come see you soon." he glanced down at Sophie who had grabbed his coat, he smiled and knelt beside her, "I'll come back, don't worry." he opened his palm and created a moon beam butterfly that fluttered across the room.

Sophie laughed as she chased it.

Pitch smiled at her, then he looked at Jamie, "I've got to head back, but don't worry you'll see him soon."

"Promise?"

He nodded as he faded out of the room, "Promise." once outside he whispered into the globe, and tossed it. He stepped through the swirling portal.

(At the Lake outside of Burgess)

"Been here lots" a boy about 19 dressed in a buckskin jacket knelt on the ice. His tan skin glinting with the night's frost, he brushed his hand on his torn jeans, "His home." he indicated to the forest. He was decorated with all kinds of trophies from the hunt. A squirrels tail, deer antlers, and feathers hung from his jacket. His face was soft revealing and his eyes were round and dewed. He had a small build but you could tell he was a good runner from his lean structure. His hair was short and cropped to his head and jet black as the night sky.

Much to his contrast, a figure stepped forward from the wood. "Then we wait." a boy about 25 emerged from the shadow of the forest. He was a head taller than the first boy and was much more fit. His muscles seemed to burst from under his bearskin jacket. He had trophies as well but none like the other boy, his were all predators. He wore the bottom jaw of a bear suspended from the leather strap he wore around his neck. There was actual bone tied into his long black braids that seemed matted and choppy like a dog that had just got done chasing down a raccoon. His skin was much darker than his partners and was riddled with scars. Various claw marks and gashes healed through time, not medicine, traced their way around his body. "For now..." he growled lowly as they sank back into the tree line.

(Back at the North Pole)

Pitch sat on a bed lost in thought. He had come back from Jamie's house and immediately went to the room that North had given to him. He was staring at his hand, trying to figure out what had happened with the nightmare that he had pulled from Jamie.

"You all right mate?"

Pitch jumped as Bunnymund came in the room, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Excuse me for asking," he huffed, "I was just told to get you for your watch over Jack." he started to leave

"Wait Rabbit." Pitch sighed as he stopped him, "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit perplexed at the moment."

Bunnymund turned to look at him, "What happened?"

Pitch sighed and recalled the recent events to him, "…and the boy claimed to not even remember having the nightmare."

"Maybe you were mistaken."

"No, I felt the fear of that nightmare as it entered my body. I felt the pain the child was feeling while having it."

"I don't know mate." Bunny looked confused, "But whatever happened, you made the kid not suffer." he looked at Pitch, "And that's the job of a Guardian." he then left the room

Pitch looked after him surprised, the he smiled. Perhaps Moon had not been wrong. He then rose and made his way to the infirmary to watch Jack for the rest of the night.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I am really enjoying reading your reviews and finding out the things you enjoy. Thanks again for reading and all the support, you guys are awesome :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews, they are what keep me writing ;) I am really excited for the upcoming chapters; they are bound to get intense. Anyway, characters all belong to their owners and story is mine. Enjoy.

(At the North Pole)

"Come on North, it's been three days already. If I don't get out of here I'm going to go insane."

North smiled at the boy standing in the doorway of his personal workshop. The winter spirit was leaning slightly on his staff for support, "You sure you're up to it?"

"Of course I am!" Jack's voice was excited at the hope of escape.

The man rubbed his chin, "Perhaps we should wait and ask Pitch…"

"No!" the boy's voice was exasperated, "He'll never let me go."

North laughed, "Just be careful." he tossed him a globe, "Now go straight there and back."

Jack smiled as he caught it, "You're the best North!" the room filled with light as the excited spirit headed to Burgess.

North shook his head as he returned to his toys

(In Burgess)

The wind swirled around the boy as he excited the portal, "I missed you too." he laughed as the wind blew though his hair. He glanced at the road; he knew Jamie would be home any time now from school. He jumped to the window sill, cringing slightly as his muscles protested the action. He opened the window and stepped in. A mischievous grin came to his face at the thought of how surprised Jamie was going to be.

A few minutes were all he had to wait for Jamie to come bursting into the room

"Jack!"

The winter spirit smiled as the boy embraced him, "How'd you know I was here?"

"There was frost on my window," he laughed, "On the inside."

"Oops" Jack laughed, suddenly his eyes shined, "Hey, you want to go have some fun?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Of course I am, I'm Jack Frost." he jumped from the window to snow covered ground

Jamie laughed as he grabbed his jacket and rushed outside. He was surprised by a snowball crashing into his face as he emerged onto the porch, "No fair! I wasn't ready!" he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the fleeing spirit.

Soon their game was joined by Jamie's friends. Despite his aching body, Jack was having the time of his life. All his life he had to play without being seen, now he was surrounded by kids that could see and hear him. They played for hours; soon the daylight began to fade. One by one the children's parents called them home.

"Jamie!" a woman's voice echoed

"Five more minuets mom!" Jamie called back hoping to continue playing

"Come in now Jamie, it's time for supper!"

He looked sorrowful at Jack who laughed and motioned for him to obey

"Don't worry kid, I'll be back soon."

Jamie hugged him again, "Ok, are you heading back to the Pole?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, Tooth is cooking for us tonight and she is an amazing cook." his mouth watered at the thought of the food waiting for him

Jamie smiled, "Maybe you can bring me some of her cooking sometime."

"I defiantly will." Jack watched as his friend ran into his house. He started to take the globe out of his pocket then stopped, "I've got time to check on my lake." in a gust of snow he raced toward the place he considered 'home'

(At the North Pole)

The Guardians sat around the table, each looking forward to the food Tooth had cooked.

"I say Tooth, you have defiantly outdone yourself." North laughed as he stared at the food in front of him.

"It was nothing really," she answered embarrassed, "Plus, Jack said my cooking helped him feel better."

"Speaking of the little devil, where is he?" Bunnymund asked glancing at the empty chair the boy usually sat in

At that moment Pitch walked into the room, he sat in the chair at the end away from the others, "Patrick said to tell you guys that he's sorry he couldn't stay. He had an explosion at the firework factory and New Year has his underwear in a bunch." he then noticed the empty chair, "Where's Jack?"

North rubbed the back of his head, "I kind of let him go see Jamie."

"You what!" both Pitch and Bunnymund's voices synchronized

"What? He has been here for four weeks bedridden, and three days of you two only letting him up for a couple of minutes. He needed the fresh air. Besides, he only went to the boy's house. I told him to come straight back." North said the last part like he was pleased

Pitch rolled his eyes, "And when has Jack Frost ever done what he was told?" he rose from his chair, "I'm going to go get him."

"Relax Pitch, he probably just lost track of time. He is fine."

Pitch glared at North, "I'm still going to go check on him."

(Burgess)

The night erupted into light as the portal opened and Pitch stepped though. He immediately made his way to Jamie's. He quickly made his way to the boy's room.

Jamie jumped slightly as Pitch faded from the shadows, "Do you ever knock?"

"Is Jack here?" Pitch ignored his comment

"Umm he was about thirty minutes ago, but he left to go back to the Pole." Jamie looked confused, "Didn't he?"

"No, he never came back." Pitch's eyes were thoughtful, "Perhaps he is still in town wandering." he started to leave when Jamie stopped him

"I bet he went to see the lake."

"The lake?"

"Yeah, Jack told me one time that it was where Moon chose him years ago."

Pitch nodded, "That makes sense, spirits like us are drawn to the place we lost our tie to the world."

"You mean you're like Jack?" Jamie's eyes were wide

"Not really child." Pitch said a bit awkwardly

"What happened?"

Pitch stared at the child's curious eyes, he sighed, "Wolves, and that is all you need to know." he turned to leave

"Come on Pitch, please tell me?"

He shook his head, "Maybe another time, right now I need to find Jack."

Jamie pouted slightly, "Ok, tell Jack that I'll be waiting for him."

Pitch nodded as he faded into the shadows. Once outside he started toward the lake. As he walked the wind began to pick up and rushed by him. He stared at it curious. The wind circled back and swirled around him, then rushed off again. Pitch's eyes widened with realization, "You want me to follow?" A scream echoed throughout the air, golden eyes widened with recognition, "Jack!" the Nightmare King broke into a full run, allowing the wind to guide him.

(At the lake)

Jack screamed again at the hot pain that erupted in his hand as he pulled the knife out that had entered it. He stared at the shattered globe on the ground. He stared at the boy that had thrown the knife. The boy was tall and muscled; Jack could see bits of bone woven in his braids. He shuddered at the predatory smile that crossed his face.

"You come." a second boy emerged from the tree line, "No make trouble."

"Fat chance, Squanto."

The boy looked confused, "I no Squanto, Master call me Cazador. She say I Spirit of the Hunt."

The boy that had thrown the knife and shattered the globe grinned; "Master call me Muertes, Spirit of the Kill." he looked a bit disappointed, "Though I no allowed to kill you."

"That's all well and good guys." the boy shook his bleeding hand trying to stop the pain, "But you have to catch me first."

Muertes smiled flashing his canines, "That no be problem."

Jack smiled as he raised his staff, "It will be if you're frozen."

Both boys howled as a flash of blue erupted from the staff, freezing their feet. They looked for Jack but the winter spirit had taken off at full speed.

Muertes gnashed his teeth at the fleeing boy; he reached the strap on his pants leg and pulled a hatchet, with wolf teeth braided into the strap, from its holder. He raised the black obsidian blade and in one swift motion the ice was shattered. He did the same for the other boy, His eyes were bloodshot as he growled to the now free Cazador."Hunt him! No let him escape!"

"He no escape me." the boy smiled an innocent look of elation on his face, "This be fun." he rushed off in the direction they had seen the boy run.

I hope you enjoyed :) Things are about to get rough for poor Jack (evil laughter) Please and review and let me know what you think and how you are liking the story. Your thoughts and comments are all appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys thanks to all my faithful reviewers. You guys are the motivation I have to update this everyday :) I love hearing from you and I just want you to know how much I look forward to your reviews. All characters belong to their owners, and story if mine. As well as the ocs in this story. Please enjoy.

(In the forest)

Jack raced through the trees; he had gotten a great lead on his two pursuers. He was exhausted after playing with the children for so long he couldn't even summon enough strength to fly. He wished he had just listened to North and come straight back, now the globe was shattered and he had no way of getting in touch with the other Guardians. His blue eyes scanned the trees; they lit up with an idea. He grabbed a low hanging branch and bent it back; he then froze it with a thin layer of ice. The sound of underbrush crunching under feet told him that he really didn't have as big a lead as he had thought. He turned and ran. A few moments later he was satisfied by the sound of cracking ice and a surprised yelp.

"Clever trick!" the soft voice almost seemed happy

Jack didn't reply as he realized he had come to a rim of forest encircled by rock, _"Forgot that this was here."_ he scanned the area, his eyes falling to a very large tree. Quickly he jumped to the nearest branch, if he could just reach the third one he could jump onto the top of the rim of rock. He reached the second branch; his fingertips brushed the third when suddenly the branch splintered from under his hand. He yelped in surprise as he fell crashing to the hard ground below. His staff went skittering across the forest floor, knocked free from his grip with the impact of his fall. He tried to crawl after it but was pinned to the ground by Muertes slamming his foot onto his back.

"You no escape!" he growled at the boy under his foot, "Master want you." he roughly grabbed the spirit and wrenched his arms behind his back.

Jack struggled in his vice like grip, "Let me go!" he twisted and bucked. His struggles only seemed to make Muertes happy

"That right struggle like prey you are." the boy then used a thick rope to bind the winter spirit's wrist tightly behind him. He grinned as Jack struggled even more; he then took more rope and quickly wrapped his arms together.

Jack cringed at the pain as the rope rubbed against his still tender scars from his previous capture, _"Why me?"_ he glared at Cazador who was watching the scene in front of him, "What you don't want to help him?" he yelped as Muertes pulled the rope even tighter.

Cazador shook his head, "I only hunt."

"Good for you." Jack suddenly perked up; he could hear someone calling his name. He strained to hear, his heart almost danced when he recognized it, "Pitch!" he cried out hoping that he would come find him before it was too late.

"Quiet!"

Jack cringed as Muertes pulled his head back, and glared at him.

"Jack!" Pitch's voice seemed to be getting closer

"I'm over…" Jack started to scream but was cut off as Muertes pulled a thick cloth between his teeth and tightly tied it around his head. Jack continued to call out even though he knew that his muffled cries weren't even the slightest bit effective.

"Go stop intruder." Muertes growled as he threw Jack to the forest floor and retrieved the hatchet he had used to shatter the tree limb.

Cazador nodded and raced off toward the newcomer's voice

(With Pitch)

"Jack!" Pitch called out as he raced to where he had heard his name

"Pitch I'm over…" Jack's voice was cut off midsentence. Then silence filled the air.

He quickened his pace at the panic in the boy's voice. An arrow whizzing beside his head brought him to an abrupt stop.

"Not your hunt"

Pitch watched as a boy emerged from the trees, his bow fitted with another arrow ready to loose, "Cazador, I don't want to fight with you."Pitch held his hands up

"Then why you here?" the boy didn't lower his bow

"I'm just looking for someone." Pitch spoke calmly, "Perhaps you've seen him?"

"What name?"

"Jack Frost, he's a young boy with white hair…"

"Muertes with him now."

"He'll kill him!" Pitch's voice rose in panic

"No kill, Master want alive." Cazador said happily

"Please let him go Cazador. He's only a child; he doesn't deserve for Death to take him."

Cazador looked at him confused, "Master no harm, said want alive." His face lit up with excitement, "Maybe she love him, like she love me."

Pitch spoke his next words carefully, "Cazador, Death does not love you."

Brown eyes flashed in anger, "She too love!" he pulled the string back, "She love Cazador!"

"Then why has she kept you bound in darkness?"

The bow lowered slightly, "What you mean?"

"I remember that place Cazador. How the cold chains bit into your flesh as you struggled to regain your freedom. How the shadows enveloped your soul threatening to snuff it out." he noticed that the bow had slumped to the distraught boy's side.

Cazador's body shuddered as memories long buried began to surface.

Pitch continued, "How Death whispered in your ear how much she cared for you. How you believed her if only to have that shred of hope to hold onto."

"She love me." the boy's voice was pleading, his eyes rimmed with tears

Pitch shook his head, "I remember hearing you scream and beg for the pain to stop. For them to let you be free." he raised an eyebrow, "You want to be free right?"

Cazador nodded, his raven hair bobbing with the motion, "Very much. Love the hunt, feel most free then." he looked at Pitch, "If you there, how you free now?"

Pitch smiled sadly, "I broke Cazador. Death destroyed my will and I became her puppet. My only purpose was to bring the world into darkness, when I failed she cast me aside." he looked at the moon, "Recently the Moon rescued me from that same darkness." he glanced at Cazador, "And it's not too late for you."

Cazador looked at the moon, "I remember, Night's Sun woke me from sleep." he shook his head as if trying to remember something. His eyes widened, "Then darkness grab Cazador, drag him down!" he frowned, wrinkling his forehead, "No can remember after that."

"Because you don't want to. It's how she operates. She breaks you down till you are nothing but a shell of your former self. Then she fills you with her lies."

"No listen brother," a voice growled, "He one lie."

Pitch watched an older boy emerge from the tree line. His attention fell on the struggling winter spirit held tightly in Muertes' grip. The boy had tight ropes wrapped around his wrists, and arms. Then more rope had been tightly wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms securely to his side. Muffled whimpers could be heard threw his gag as Muertes dragged him roughly by his arm. The Nightmare King instantly formed a black sand scythe, "Muertes, you better let him go."

Muertes grinned as he placed his hatchet to Jack's throat, the boy's eyes widened in terror as the cold obsidian touched his skin.

"Muertes." Pitch's voice was tense

"Drop weapon." he grinned, "I no hurt boy then"

Jack pleaded with his eyes for Pitch not to

Pitch smiled at him, "I have to child."

"Good." Muertes grinned as the black sand dissipated. In a swift motion he raised his arm to throw the hatchet.

"No kill!" Cazador knocked his brother's hand just as he released his grip.

Jack screamed into the gag as the hatchet swirled in the air, and buried itself in Pitch's shoulder.

Pitch's eyes widened as pain filled him, and then his body shuddered as his muscles seemed to turn to stone. He fell heavily to the ground, the hatchet burying farther into his shoulder.

Muertes released Jack and grabbed his brother by the shoulder, "You mess up kill."

Cazador watched as Jack stumbled over to Pitch and knelt beside him, muffled cries emitting from him as he tried to get Pitch to get up. He looked at his brother, "We told to get boy. We have boy, we go now."

Muertes growled, "Fine, we go." he stalked over to Jack. The boy yelled as many curses as he knew as he was jerked roughly to his feet and shoved into the grip of Cazador. Muertes used his foot to roll the fallen man onto his back, he grinned as he placed a foot on Pitch's chest. "Do not worry we take care of boy."

A scream was frozen in Pitch's throat as the hatchet was yanked from his shoulder.

"You no move for long time. Thank special plant on blade."

Pitch lay there, frozen, as Jack's muffled screams faded into the night.

Evil Cliff! Please review and let me know what you think. I told you it was about the get intense ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, wow over a hundred reviews 0-0. I am speechless :) Thank you so much for the support of my story it means the world to me. You inspire me to update each day. Please enjoy the story and as always characters belong to their owners and story and my characters belong to me ;) Enjoy

(North Pole)

"Pitch has been gone a long time." Bunnymund commented as he glanced at the clock.

North laughed, "He is probably chasing after Jack."

Bunny smiled, "Yeah, the little devil's probably having the time of his life." he rose to his feet, "Suppose I should go give Pitch a hand."

"Just hurry back," Tooth called as he opened a tunnel, "The food is getting cold."

"Back in a jiff." his voice was distant as the hole closed.

(Back in the forest)

The wind swirled softly around the unmoving man, not quite sure why he was not going after the boy. The wind tried to clear the still bleeding wound free of snow without causing farther harm. It was perplexed as to why he remained so silent and still. As it blew the falling snow gently away from his open eyes the wind noticed their color. Somewhere a memory of those eyes stirred. The wind realized it knew this man, but how? It was overcome with a need to be close to him, though it didn't know why.

As the wind swirled around him Pitch lay helpless, staring with unblinking eyes at the moonlit night overhead. He cursed himself for allowing Muertes to take Jack. He should have known the bastard would put something on his blades to immobilize his kills. Muertes had a sick sense of pleasure. He needed to get Jack away from him as soon as possible.

"Jack! Pitch!" a voice echoed through the trees

Pitch tried to call out, but his vocal cords refused to work

The wind instantly recognized the voice as of one of the Guardians. It hesitated, not wanting to leave the man on the ground. When the voice called again, heading in the opposite way, it made the decision to go. It rushed toward the direction of the voice.

_"Just great."_ Pitch thought as the now unhampered snow fell into his face. Minutes later the snow was blocked as Bunnymund came into his line of sight.

"What happened mate?" the Guardian asked as he knelt beside him

_"Go after Jack you idiot!"_ Pitch wanted to scream, but his voice was trapped in his throat.

Bunny glanced at his bleeding shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up." the forest echoed as he opened his tunnel

As Bunny slung him over his shoulder Pitch wanted to scream, but all he could do was wait, powerless, as they got farther and farther away from Jack.

(Farther in the forest)

Cazador walked quietly behind the bound winter spirit. The boy had stopped struggling and was walking with his head down; he would periodically stumble and lean against a tree. Muertes would then grab him roughly by the arm and pull him forward. Cazador cringed each time his brother's grip would create a new bruise on the boy's arm. He was impressed that Jack didn't make a sound.

Suddenly the wind began to blow harshly, whipping up snow.

Muertes growled, "No interfere."

The wind of course didn't listen as it blasted them again, it hated that the boy was also affected but it was the only thing it could to slow his captors.

"We take shelter!" Cazador shouted above the howling wind, he gestured to an old abandoned cabin

"Fine." Muertes pushed Jack toward the cabin. Once inside he threw him to the floor, he then stormed around the cabin searching it.

Jack grunted slightly as his body hit the wood, he simply laid there. His body exhausted from the rough pace set by his captors.

"No food." Muertes spoke angrily as he came back into the room

Cazador looked at him, "I smell squirrel straight way from here."

Muertes grinned, "We hunt then"

Cazador looked at the boy on the floor, "What do bout him?"

"He no go nowhere." Muertes smiled and pulled a rope from his pack. He grabbed the boy's ankles and firmly wrapped it around them. He then wrapped another around his legs. He patted Jack's face, "We be right back."

Jack simply glared at him, _"Where the hell does he get all these rope?"_ He thought as the two left him.

(At the Pole)

"We need to stitch that wound." North said as he looked at the wound in Pitch's shoulder

The Guardians had all been surprised when Bunny had jumped from his tunnels with a wounded Pitch flung over his shoulder. They had abandoned the food and hurried him to the infirmary. They had been trying for the last hour to get some response from him, but all they had managed was to confirm that he couldn't so much as blink.

"I contacted Patrick; he should be on his way." Tooth said as she came into the room

_"Damn Leprechaun." _Pitch stared at the ceiling, "_Damn lights." _he was extremely frustrated, he needed to get these morons to understand that they should just leave him and go find Jack. His vision suddenly went black as a hand pulled his eyelids down and placed a soft rag over them.

"That should help with your eyes Pitch." Tooth's voice was kind as she placed a hand on his arm

Pitch sighed, yes they were morons, but they were caring morons.

"Hey Sandy, there you are." North's voice spoke to the Guardian coming into the room

Instantly Sandman was beside his brother, his face full of concern. A question mark formed over his head.

"Don't know mate. I found him like this, wounded and unable to move."

"We are glad you are here, we need to stitch his shoulder. But I don't want to give him anything since we don't know what is paralyzing him." North's voice was calm despite the anxiety he was feeling

Pitch felt terror at what they were suggesting, if he fell asleep now they would find out. They would witness his burden that Moon had given to him. He did not want their pity; _"I deserve my fate." _were the last thoughts in his mind as he drifted to sleep.

As soon as North saw that Pitch's breathing had become steady he began cleaning the wound. Once that was done, he pulled a needle from the medicine cabinet and sterilized it, "Ok, here we go."

The others cringed as the needle pierced the skin. They watched as North carefully closed the wound. Within minutes the wound was completely sealed, North then wiped the excess blood away, "There, piece of cake."

Bunny noticed black sand swirling above Pitch's head, "Umm guys."

The others followed his gaze; they stared as the sand began to take shape. It formed into sand images of Reaper crushing Bunnymunds arm, then dragging Jack into the blackness.

"Why is he dreaming of this?" Tooth asked

Bunny looked at the sand, "What a second…I remember now! This was the dream I was having nights ago. Although I didn't remember having it till now." he looked thoughtful as the sand swirled again, this time changing to Reaper standing over Jack. His eyes lit up with realization, "He's been taking our nightmares!"

"What are you talking about Bunny?" Tooth asked as the sand shifted once again, this time to Tooth reaching out toward a disappearing fairy.

"Pitch talked to me a few days ago about an incident with Jamie…" the other Guardians listened as Bunny told them about his conversation with Pitch.

"So he has been taking our nightmares into himself?" North asked as the sand continued to swirl

Bunny nodded, "But why?"

"He is the Guardian of Innocence, right?" a voice spoke from the door, "And to keep innocence, corruption must go somewhere."

They turned to see Patrick standing in the doorway, he removed his glasses and placed them in his pocket, he walked over to the bed

"What do you mean?" North asked as the Leprechaun stood beside them

"Pitch was never meant to create nightmares, Moon chose him to take nightmares away, to make it so that the children never even remembered them."

"Why would Moon do that?" Tooth asked quietly

"He did it because of Pitch's sacrifice."

The others looked at him in confusion

Patrick sighed; "I can't say anymore." he looked at Pitch, "He'd kill me if he knew I had said what I just did. Pitch will tell you when he's ready." he placed a hand on Pitch's shoulder, "So what's wrong with him?"

Bunny shook his head, "Don't know, I was looking for him and Jack. The wind led me to the forest, and I found him lying in the snow still as a statue. Sandy just put him to sleep so North could fix his wounded shoulder."

"So he was paralyzed?" Patrick rubbed his chin thoughtful

"Yeah, can you help him?" Tooth asked anxiously

Patrick smiled, "I'll see what I can do

(Back in the cabin)

Jack struggled against the ropes binding him, _"When I get the chance I'm going to trap him a glacier."_ he thought as the ropes cut into his skin. He stopped struggling; with a sigh he laid his head on the floor. It seemed like hours past when suddenly he heard heavy footsteps, he hoped against hope that it would be someone there to rescue him. His heart fell as Muertes stepped through the door

"You miss?" he laughed at the glaring spirit. He went into the kitchen, he returned with a pot. He kicked the captive boy as he walked by, his face filling with a smile at his muffled cry. He then went back outside

_"No, I take it back. I'm going to freeze him in a glacier, then sink it."_ Jack thought as the pain from the kick radiated though his side. He could smell smoke as it drifted into the cabin, then the smell of cooking meat. His mouth watered at the smell, his stomach suddenly very angry at the fact he had missed supper. Jack listened to the brothers growling at each other, "_Moon, their more like animals than people."_

The door to the cabin opened suddenly as they walked in, Cazador carrying the pot. He went into the kitchen with Muertes following. Jack could hear them as they ate whatever it was they had hunted. Within seconds they were finished, and both came back into the room.

"I sleep room." Muertes said to Cazador, "You watch boy."

Cazador simply nodded, he lit a match and tossed it into the fireplace. Jack cringed slightly as it came alive with flames. Cazador didn't notice as he placed the little bit of firewood into it, "Flame be hungry soon. I find it more food." he then walked outside

Muertes smiled as Cazador left, he had seen Jack's reaction to the fire. He knelt beside him, "You no like flame?"

Jack did not like the sound of pleasure in his voice. He suddenly found himself being dragged by his ankles across the floor. Muertes drug him right in front of the roaring fireplace. Jack struggled as the heat from the fire began to suffocate him. Muertes grinned at his struggles, "Have good sleep." he then left the winter spirit and went upstairs.

Sweat began to pour from Jack's body as the heat seemed to radiate through him. He bucked and strained trying to inch away from the heat. But he didn't have the strength to try for long and after only a few minutes he stopped.

"Why you move?" Cazador asked in a puzzled voice as he came in with an armful of sticks. He placed them in the firewood holder and knelt beside Jack, he noticed the sweat pouring from the boy, "You too hot?"

Jack nodded

"Then why in front of fire?" the boy was confused

Jack just rolled his eyes. He was suddenly surprised as Cazador picked him up and set him on the couch. He then pushed the couch a good distance from the fire. Jack sighed in relief. His stomach chose that moment to growl its unhappiness to the world

Cazador cocked his head, "You hunger?" his face brightened; "Of course you hunger!" he happily went into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of soup. He set it on the couch beside the boy. He put his finger to his lips and motioned upstairs.

Jack looked at him not really understanding, till the boy undid the gag from his mouth. He swallowed trying to moisten his dry mouth. "Thanks."

"Shhh, keep voice down. Brother no like this." Cazador smiled kindly at him and held a cup to his lips.

Jack eagerly drank the cool water, relishing in the way it cooled him down. "I don't suppose you would be willing to untie me too?" he looked mischievously at Cazador as the boy placed the empty cup on the floor.

Cazador laughed softly, "I no have kill wish. Brother no like if I free prey." he then grabbed the bowl, he held the spoon to Jack, "Squirrel, I hunt myself."

Jack had to smile at the pride in the boy's voice, "Umm, I've never had squirrel before." he timidly took a bite. His eyes lit up at the flavor, "That's really good." he greedily ate each spoonful that was offered to him.

Cazador smiled, "I get you water." he jumped up and walked into the kitchen, he was back in seconds. Once again he held the cup for the spirit to drink.

Once he had finished, Jack sighed, "Thanks Cazador."

The boy smiled, "Welcome." he frowned slightly, "Who man in white?"

"Oh you mean Pitch?"

Cazador nodded, "He say things to Cazador that confuse him. He say that Master is mean, that Master no love me." he looked at Jack almost pleading, "Do you think Master love Cazador?"

"Who is your Master?"

"She called Death." he smiled, "She very pretty."

Jack shuddered, "To be honest Cazador, I don't think she does." he continued quickly when the boys face fell, "But that doesn't mean you can't be free to find someone that does."

Cazador's face lit up, "That what man in white say, he say I could be free." his face became thoughtful, "I would like to be free."

Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews are what I look forward to each day. I am so enjoying this story and all of your comments keep em coming ;) Thanks again


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Doyle0915 Muertes is a male, I am sorry if I translated the name wrong, I was under the impression that e was masculine (Hides head in shame) Can't change it now…( maybe Muertes won't find out) Anyway, story and my characters are mine, the others are not ;) Enjoy

(North Pole Infirmary)

Crushing darkness met his eyes as the nightmares disappeared. Pitch tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. His breathing became rapid as he began to panic. He couldn't remember where he was or what had happened.

"Pitch! Calm down!"

A hand touched his; He recognized the soft voice of Tooth, in an instant the recent events came rushing back to him.

"All right, now that you're awake Pitch." the Leprechaun's voice was all business, " I believe I have just the thing to heal you," Patrick's voice paused, "Or kill you."

_"Damn you."_ Pitch thought at the humor in his voice

"Are you sure about this?" North's voice was anxious at the thought of what could go wrong

_"Wonder where Rabbit is? He'd be the first one to jump at the chance of killing me." _Pitch thought as the others in the room continued to argue. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder

"Now my friend, if we're lucky this will completely take the paralysis away." he could hear the laugh in Patrick's voice, "And I'm all about luck."

_"I hate you all."_ Pitch thought as a wet cloth brushed the crook of his arm, and then a needle pierced his skin. He wanted to scream as what felt like fire flowed into his veins. He could feel the liquid as it rushed though his body, as it permeated every cell and muscle. His body began to heat up from the inside. It felt as if his entire body had been thrown into an inferno, _"I really do."_

(At the Cabin)

Blue eyes snapped opened, they looked around the dimly lit cabin confused. He was lying on a couch, a blanket draped over him. His eyes then fell on the sleeping form of Cazador lying in front of the fireplace. Jack sighed as he remembered where he was. He struggled briefly against the ropes that held him tight, he sighed in defeat when they didn't even budge. He whimpered as he tried to reposition his stiffened limbs.

"You sleep well?" the boy rose from the floor and came over to him concerned as he helped Jack sit up

"Yeah, best sleep I've had in years." the sarcasm was apparent in his voice

Cazador smiled, "That good. Worried you be uncomfortable with rope." he then went into the kitchen

_"This guy is too much."_ Jack laughed at the oblivious nature of the boy. "So where exactly are you guys taking me?" he made sure to keep his voice low

Cazador thought as he came into the kitchen doorway, "How best tell?" his eyes lit up, "We go straight, take right, then go by cave, then follow river take left, then we go through other cave. Master home on other side."

Jack looked at him, "Umm, sure that makes sense."

Cazador smiled, "Glad." the boy suddenly looked upstairs, his eyes filled with alarm, "Brother awake now." in one stride he was beside Jack, he looked at him with apologetic eyes, "Brother must not know." he held up the cloth that had been used to gag him.

Jack simply nodded; he shuddered slightly as Cazador carefully placed the cloth between his teeth and tied it. Jack was grateful that he at least didn't pull it as tight as Muertes had.

"Cazador! Why you move him?" Muertes's angry voice could be heard from the stairs

"I wanted sleep front of fire." Cazador said as he rose to his feet.

Muertes seemed to accept his answer, "Fine, we go now."

"What bout wind?"

"We go anyway." he gestured toward the bound boy, "Untie feet so we go."

Cazador gently removed the ropes from Jacks ankles and legs.

Jack cringed as they began to sting as the blood began to circulate through them normally again. He tried to stand but fell heavily to the floor, Cazador helped him to his feet; Jack sighed and followed Muertes into the forest. He knew struggling would only make things worse; his only hope was for the Guardians to find him before they reached that second cave.

As soon as they stepped out of the cabin the wind began to pick up, Muertes grabbed Jack and put his hatchet to his throat, "No interfere!" his voice had a manic tone

Cazador was taken off guard by his brother's action. He held his breath as Jack whimpered at the blade pressed to his throat.

The wind immediately died down, a soft breeze brushing apologetically against Jacks' face.

_"You tried." _Jack thought as Muertes grinned in triumph and pushed him roughly forward.

"No more hinder us." Muertes laughed, "Master be so proud of me."

Cazador didn't respond as he walked behind them, his mind was racing with the conversation of the night before, _"Cazador want to be free. But to be free means to leave brother. Does Cazador want to leave family to be free?"_ he glanced at his brother who pushed Jack roughly in front of him, "_Brother no want to be free. He love Master, I love Master, don't I?"_ he shook his head as conflicting thoughts swam through his mind.

(North Pole)

Pitch felt as if his body had just been seared by a thousand suns. He could feel the sweat as it beaded on his skin and fell to the bed. A sudden jerk of his arm muscle sent waves of pain through him, he welcomed it though. It meant that whatever Patrick had injected into him was counteracting the poison that Muertes had used.

"I think its working!" the excited voice of North filled the room

Pitch could feel someone leaning over him, "How you feeling Pitch?" the voice of the Leprechaun was smug

With a swift motion Pitch's fist connected with the man's face, "Sorry, muscle spasm." his voice was strained as his throat muscles struggled to regain their strength

"Like hell that was!" Patrick said as he rubbed his aching jaw, "See if I ever do you a favor again."

"Where's Rabbit?" Pitch ignored him as he continued, his body finally waking up.

"He went back to the forest to try and find Jack." Tooth said as she helped him sit up, "He's beating himself up pretty bad that he left him out there. He's been searching all night."

Despite their protests Pitch stood shakily to his feet, "I have to go help him. We have to find Jack now."

"What happened Pitch?" North asked as the Nightmare King started to the door

Pitch stopped briefly, "Muertes has him."

Patrick shuddered, "I've met him once when I paid Death a visit. He is one nasty S.O.B."

"He is taking Jack to Death as we speak." Pitch threw the globe he had picked up from the table, "And I intend to stop him." he was surprised by the globe shattering on the floor leaving nothing but broken glass, water, and flakes of fake snow.

The room fell silent, North was the one to break the silence, "Umm Pitch that was a normal snow globe." he held a globe out to him, "I have the magic one right here."

Tooth couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, Patrick simply grinned.

_"I #$%ing hate you all!"_Pitch thought as he grabbed the magic globe from North's outstretched hand and threw it. He quickly walked through the portal, followed by the others.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. I look forward to your reviews :) Thanks again for the support and I promise the next few chapters will be 'fun' (evil laughter heard in distance) Till Next Time


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, thanks for all the reviews. You guys keep me updating like I do, you are my motivation :) I love the way this is turning out and I hope you guys like it to. Once again I own nothing but my characters and the story. Please enjoy the chapter.

(In the forest)

"I can't believe I'm such a bloody idiot!" Bunnymund yelled as he raced through the forest. He had no idea where he was going, just that he would search every inch of the bloody forest before he would allow Jack to be taken again.

"Rabbit!" a voice echoed through the trees

Bunnymund recognized it, _"Guess they got him on his feet."_ he thought as he turned toward the voice. In minutes he stopped in front of Pitch and the other Guardians. "What took you guys so bloody long! I've been out here all night and haven't found a single trace of Jack." His voice held a tone of self directed anger

Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder, "It will be ok Bunny. We'll find him."

Bunny only nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Rabbit, can you remember where you found me?" Pitch asked suddenly

"Yeah mate." he took off, the others following. Within minutes they stood in small clearing. "This is where I found…" he watched as Pitch stood with his eyes closed, "Ummm what are you doing mate?"

"When I was lying on the ground I could hear Jack as they took him away." He motioned for the others, "I need you all to stand near the tree line in different directions."

Bunnymund's eyes lit up with understanding, "Ok, mate when you're ready." he said as they all got into position

"Each of you say something." Pitch listened as each person spoke, "North's direction!" he then raced past a surprised North.

The others followed behind him, each fueled with the hope that they would catch up to Jack and his captors.

(Farther in the forest)

"Get up!" Muertes yelled at the boy as the spirit fell again. He pulled Jack roughly to his feet

Jack was exhausted, they had been walking for hours and his body was giving out. He stumbled again, and yelped as Muertes hit him.

"Brother we rest maybe?" Cazador spoke quietly, he could tell the boy was tired and he didn't want his brother to keep hurting him.

Muertes glared at him, "Fine we rest for moment." he pushed Jack to the forest floor.

Jack grunted as his body fell, he pulled himself up and sat Indian style. He glared as Muertes began bossing Cazador around.

"No let boy out of sight." Muertes started into the forest

"Where you go?" Cazador asked

"I hunt." he looked at Cazador expectantly

Cazador whimpered, "I no hunt with you?"

Muertes growled, "No, you watch boy. Now where prey?"

"Go straight as arrow, then bend like river. There tree with squirrel." he spoke with disappointment

Muertes smiled, "I be back soon."

Jack watched as he dashed through the trees. He glanced at Cazador; the boy had a downcast air about him

Cazador saw Jack looking him; he walked over and carefully removed the gag, "You thirst?"

Jack nodded, he drank the cool water as Cazador held a canteen to his lips, when finished he sighed, "Why do you let him treat you like that Cazador?"

"Muertes family, always been that way." Cazador looked at the ground, "He stronger than Cazador, he leader."

"Yeah, but family shouldn't treat each other like that."

"Just way Muertes is." Cazador smiled at him suddenly, "You have family?"

"I used to before Moon chose me…I guess my family now would be the Guardians."

"You mean man in white?" Cazador smiled, "He seem nice."

Jack laughed, "I doubt anyone has ever thought Pitch was nice." a thoughtful look crossed his face, "I guess that Pitch is kind of like my family now." He laughed, "Moon, my family is messed up."

"Who else family?"

"Well, there's Bunny. He's a great fighter, and really fun to mess with. There's North, he's a bit intimidating. But a great guy once you get to know him. There's Sandy, Pitch's brother, he doesn't say much. And then there's Tooth." Jack sighed

Cazador looked at him, "You like?"

"No! Not that she isn't pretty. I mean…" Jack's face turned red

Cazador laughed, "I no tell." he then rose slightly and listened toward the forest, "Brother come now." he quickly grabbed the cloth

Jack sighed as once again the gag was tied in place, _"I hope the Guardians get here soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take."_ He thought as Muertes stalked angrily from the trees

"We go now." he grabbed Jack, ignoring his muffled cry, and jerked him to his feet.

Cazador knew not ask how the hunt went. He simply followed behind his angry brother as they pushed farther in the forest.

(With the Guardians)

"Clever little devil isn't he." Bunny said as they stared at a small arrow of frost on a trees trunk.

"Look here's another!" Tooth called excitedly from another tree a few feet ahead.

"He must have leaned against the bark as they brought him through here." Pitch said as they followed the frost arrows.

They continued quickly till they came to an abandoned cabin, here Pitch glanced at the wind damage around the forest, he smiled, "It seems that the wind forced them to take shelter here." he indicated to the foot prints leading to and from the cabin.

"At least we know they didn't travel all night." Patrick said as he went into the cabin, "Hey guys! You should come see this!"

The others rushed into the cabin; they came over to see what Patrick was staring at on the floor.

"What's it suppose to be?" Pitch asked when he saw the frost images of a cave, a river, and another cave with a skull in it.

"I think he's trying to let us know where they are going." Tooth said as she tried to decipher the meaning of the images.

"Ok so from what I gather, if they reach the second cave he's dead." Patrick indicated to the floor, "If the skull is any indication."

"Then we bloody well need to make sure they don't make it that far." Bunnymund said griping his boomerang tightly

"They won't." Pitch said as he walked from the cabin. He called to the wind, "You think you can show us where Jack is?"

The others watched as the wind swirled around Pitch, obviously happy to see him. Then it streaked through the trees.

"This way!" Pitch called as he followed the rushing wind

The others quickly raced after him.

(With Jack)

The daylight began to slowly leak from the sky as Jack and his captors continued through the forest. Jack was miserable; his feet were bleeding from all the walking. His arms and wrists were aching and stiff, and the ropes had rubbed his skin raw where Muertes had tightened them. He glanced at Muertes who was angrily crashing through the underbrush; he had been extremely irritable since his failed hunt. He got the impression that Muertes wasn't as good a hunter as his brother was, and that infuriated Muertes to no end.

"There cave!" Cazador's voice was excited as a cave came into view.

_"Ok, so we still have to pass the river till we reach the final cave."_ Jack thought as Muertes pushed him into the opening

"We go hunt now." Muertes said as he shoved Jack to the cave floor, he then bound the winter spirits ankles and legs. He smiled at Jack's muffled cry as he pulled the rope as tight as he could.

Cazador smiled at his brother, "I hunt too?"

Muertes nodded, he sneered at Jack, "No go nowhere." he then ran from the cave

"We be back soon with food." Cazador said kindly to him, and then he too raced into the forest.

Jack sighed as he watched them go;he wiggled his body trying to get comfortable as he leaned against the cave watched the moon rise into the sky from the cave entrance, _"Don't suppose you're going to do anything about this huh?"_ when the moon didn't respond he closed his eyes and laid his head against the wall, _"Didn't think so."_ As the hours passed he occupied himself by creating frost images on the wall behind him. The sound of leaves crunching brought his attention back to the cave entrance.

"We got two squirrel!" Cazador's voice was excited as he came into the cave. He then went back outside and began making a fire pit.

Jack shook his head at Cazador's excitement; he could hear Muertes giving Cazador orders on what to do. Once again the smell of smoke drifted in, along with the smell of cooking meat. Jack's mouth watered at the scent, his stomach reminding him that all it had in it was the meal that Cazador had given him last night.

Soon the two brothers came into the cave, each with a cooked squirrel on a stick. Muertes immediately sat down and began to tear into his. He growled when Cazador reached to remove Jack's gag.

Cazador looked at him, "But he hunger brother."

"Fine give yours." Muertes turned away from them and continued eating

Jack smiled at Cazador as he removed the gag, "Thanks." he kept his voice low

Cazador nodded and pulled off a piece of meat and gave it to him. He smiled at the look of delight on Jacks' face, "You like?"

Jack nodded as he swallowed, "Best squirrel I've ever had."

"That good." the boy offered him several more pieces, and then he held the canteen for Jack to drink.

"Now he full." Muertes came over suddenly; Jack was caught by surprise as he pulled the gag between his teeth and pulled it tighter than before.

"He no say anything brother. Could…" he was stopped by Muertes's glare

"Go watch entrance."Muertes then laid down and fell asleep

Cazador looked at the cuts on Jack's feet, "I fix." he grabbed two cloths from his pack. He then ran outside, he returned moments later with a handful of berries. "These make feet feel better."

Jack sighed in relief as Cazador crushed the berries and smeared them on his feet, the pain instantly easing.

Cazador then wrapped cloth around both of them. He glanced at the sleeping Muertes as he quietly removed the ropes from Jack's ankles and legs.

Jack nodded a thank you as the circulation returned to his stiffen legs.

Cazador smiled at him, before heading back to the entrance of the cave.

Jack watched him for a few minutes, and then his eyes began to close as his exhausted body demanded rest.

Please review and let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you. I should prepare you guys for the next chapter, it will knock your socks off ( so wear socks while reading it) ;) Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and support, It means the world to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews :) They are so appreciated. Crystal Peak gets a cookie (winks). I own nothing but my characters and my story. Enjoy

(With Jack)

Jack was sleeping soundly when he was suddenly jerked roughly to his feet. He cried out as his body protested the movement. A hand slammed against his head, the force causing him to see stars.

"Quiet! We go now!" Muertes pushed the dazed winter spirit into the morning light

Jack looked around confused; Muertes seemed to be in an even bigger hurry than normal. It was then that he noticed the wind blowing softly through the limbs of the trees. He glanced at Cazador as they began walking.

"New scents on wind." he spoke softly to Jack so Muertes couldn't hear, "Believe it man in white with others."

Jack's heart leapt, they were coming to rescue him.

"We no stop till river." Muertes said as he growled at Jack.

"That not to far now." Cazador smiled at him

_"The Guardians better hurry."_ Jack thought as he was pulled forward. As they walked Jack watched as the sun rose high in the sky. He knew that they were getting closer to the river by the second. He couldn't take much more, his body was giving out, his arms and wrists had lost feeling a day ago. And the berries that Cazador had used to help his feet had long since stopped working.

"It just up head." Cazador spoke with excitement, "I get fish to eat."

"We stay for moment, then go." Muertes growled, "Master not far."

Cazador looked disappointed, "No fish?"

Muertes shook his head, "No, take rest then go."

The sound of rushing water filled the air, Jack shuddered at the sound. He hated bodies of water. And who could blame him, since it was water that had almost taken his sister and had taken him. As they exited the tree line he could see the swiftly moving water of the river.

"Take rest." Muertes said as he shoved the winter spirit

Jack gratefully allowed himself to be pushed to the ground, he sighed in relief of being off his feet. He glanced at the river, memories of his death coming to his mind. He looked away quickly.

Muertes grinned at him as he placed his hatchet on the ground, "You want take swim?"

Jack's eyes widened as Muertes grabbed him and flung him into the rushing water. He screamed into the gag as the water enveloped him. The cold liquid seemed to pour into him, crushing his breath from him. It was just like before, only this time it wouldn't stop. He couldn't die; instead he would drown over and over again. Suddenly strong hands gripped his arm and pulled him to the surface. Water poured from his nose as his body writhed, the gag was quickly removed. Water burst from his lungs as he began to cough violently.

"Why do that!" Cazador said as he tried to comfort the gasping boy on the ground

"It no kill him." Muertes shrugged, "Only Master kill him."

Cazador looked up quickly, "What you mean?"

"Master kill him. Then Master be free, then Muertes can kill all he want." he flashed his teeth in a grin

Cazador whimpered, "You wrong, Master no kill him"

Muertes rolled his eyes, "Course she kill. She told Muertes." he walked over and jerked Jack to his feet. "What she no tell you?" Muertes said faking surprise.

Jack suddenly felt himself being pulled from Muertes' grip; he was surprised to find himself shoved behind Cazador

Muertes was also surprised, "What you doing?"

"No let boy be kill. Master no love boy, no love Cazador, no love Muertes." a low growl sounded in the boy's throat, "just use."

A growl erupted from Muertes, "You no talk of Master that way."

Cazador continued, "We be free like man in white say. We no have listen to Master." his voice became pleading, "Muertes, we be family again."

"You no family, Master family." Muertes took a step toward Cazador, "Hand over prey." his body seemed to ripple with anger

Cazador looked as if he had been struck with Muertes' hatchet, a look of pure emotional anguish crossed his face. He then furrowed his brow and bared his teeth. "No." Cazador shoved Jack toward the tree line, "Go straight! Family that way!"

"What about you?"

Muertes chose that moment to run forward, Cazador intercepted him and slammed him the ground, "Go! No worry bout Cazador! Just go!"

Jack began running; he could hear the forest erupt into snarls and howls of rage behind him. He ran faster when he heard flesh tearing and a howl of agony, "Bunny! Pitch! North! Tooth! Sandy!" his voice echoed through the trees.

"Jack!" a chorus of voices sounded in the near distance

His heart leapt and his feet seemed to surge with extra energy at the sound. A noise behind him caused his heart to almost freeze. A howl of pure rage echoed on the wind, followed by underbrush being trampled underfoot. He ran faster, his eyes on the ground, if he tripped now he'd never be able to get back on his feet.

"Jack!" Bunny's voice seemed closer

"Over here!" Jack called trying to get them to hurry, "I'm…" he was hit suddenly from behind and fell hard to the forest floor. His eyes filled with terror at the sight of what had bludgeoned him to the ground. A large black wolf with bloodstains on its maw stared at him with the look of a murderer.

The canine latched his vice like jaws on Jack's ankle purposely snapping the bone in two.

Jack screamed out in pain as the bone shattered

The wolf gave a low satisfied growl as he began to drag the wailing ice spirit back to the river.

Jack desperately tried to break free of the creatures hold. He twisted and bucked, only to cry out as the wolf tightened his hold on his broken ankle. He was suddenly dropped when they came to the clearing of the river.

The wolf walked over to the bank and began to greedily drink the rushing water.

Jack's attention was turned as a low whimper sounded; he turned his head and gasped. There on forest floor laid a white wolf, its fur matted with blood and dirt. Its breath was ragged; a large gash could be seen on its throat, its brown eyes growing dim. Jack's eyes widened with realization, "Cazador!" he jerked his head at the black wolf trotting over to him, "How could you! He was your brother!"

The wolf seemed to grin as he grabbed Jack's ankle again, a snort sounding at the boy's yell. He then continued, without a second glance at his dying brother, to his Master.

(With the Guardians)

"What the hell!" Pitch said as the forest seemed to fill with snarls and howls. He cringed as he recognized the sound, wolves were fighting over prey. He had heard them many times fighting in the forest outside his village.

"Don't freak out Pitch." Patrick said as he placed a hand on his shoulder

"I'm not." Pitch said, though inside his heart was quivering in fear.

Suddenly the air filled with Jack's voice calling their names.

"Jack!" each of them spoke at the same time, and then they raced forward. The trees seemed to become blurs as they ran.

"Jack!" Bunnymund called out again

"Over here!" there was sheer panic in his voice, "I'm..." his voice went silent, and then the air exploded with Jack's pain filled scream

They quickened their pace even more, after just moments they burst from the tree line into a clearing, the sound of rushing water filling their ears.

"Where did they go?" North asked as they all looked around.

"Umm guys."

Their eyes followed Patrick's stare, they gasped at the white wolf lying on the ground. Pools of crimson surrounding it.

"Oh, Moon." the others were taken by surprise as Pitch fell to his knees beside the dying creature. He placed his hand on the wolf's shoulder, the creature whimpered slightly at his touch, "Cazador, what happened?"

"That's Cazador?" Bunny asked his hand going to his boomerang, "I thought he was human?"

Patrick nodded solemnly, "He is. Death likes to experiment with souls. She bound Cazador's soul with that of a wolf, to make him more efficient. It can be assumed she did something similar with Muertes."

Pitch was completely unaware of the others as he knelt beside Cazador. "Shhh, it will be all over soon." he spoke softly, his hand gently brushing the matted fur. The others watched as he began to sing, "Follow the moon, my child. Follow the moon. Away from pain and sorrow, you will find yourself soon. Bath in moonlight, everything will be all right. Follow the moon my child."

Cazador whimpered slightly, his eyes beginning to close. His body shuddered as he took one last breath, and as he lay still the moonlight caressed his body as if to comfort his still form. The wind ruffled through his white coat and then was completely calm.

The others were silent as Pitch rose to his feet, an unreadable expression on his face. He glanced over and picked up the abandoned hatchet that Muertes had left, "I swear upon the blood you have shed, you will be avenged." he then turned, vengeance flashing in his eyes. The wind then picked up into a violent breeze, tearing through the already battered woods. Pitch followed behind, moonlight glinting off the tears that threatened to spill.

The others looked at each other, and then they quickly followed.

(Evil laughter) Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from each of you. Your reviews mean everything to me, I am working hard to make sure that I can conitue to update as quickly as possible. Your reviews help ;) (How many of you lost your socks…)


	13. Chapter 13

Over a 150 reviews :) you guys make my day. I am speechless, thank you for all the support for the story. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. The characters belong to their owners, and my characters and the story belong to me :) Enjoy

(In the forest)

"When I get the chance Muertes, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!" Jack screamed as the wolf's teeth pierced his ankle's skin again as Muertes bit down. He shook the tears from his eyes, "When the Guardians get here you'll get what's coming to you." he yelped as the wolf dropped him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the cave, its mouth beckoning ominously. Words were etched above it, 'All who enter through will meet Death' Jack shuddered at the implication. He writhed on the ground trying desperately to get loose of the ropes that held him.

The black wolf watched him, amusement on its face. He then grabbed the boy by his bleeding ankle, relishing in the heart piercing scream that tore from the boy's throat, and started towards the gaping mouth of the cave.

"Not another step, Muertes." a cold voice shattered the air

Jack looked up to see Pitch standing in the tree line, "Pitch! You came!" his voice shook with pain

The wolf let go of Jack, his eye flashing with recognition. He growled with delight.

Pitch stared at the wolf in front of him its eye was blood red. The empty socket where the other used to be was now nothing more than a huge scar. It looked at as if someone had bludgeoned the animal or even… _stomped_ the wolf's face. Pitch swallowed deeply as realization hit him. Then the animal let loose a familiar howl. The same howl he had heard as Gwen ran towards him. The same muzzle as the one that had snapped on his ankle as he carried her from danger. The same face that he had sunk his boot heel into, the smell of dried blood that had nauseated him that cold winter night, and the same teeth that had ripped him apart, limb by limb. All of these terrifying memories came rushing back to him as the large black wolf, "Muertes", started towards him.

Jack watched in confusion as Pitch turned pale, his breathing rapid. Golden eyes wide with terror. Jack had only seen him like this once before…Jack's eyes widened, "Pitch! You have to snap out of it! It's just a bad memory!"

Muertes's muzzle raised in a tooth filled grin, his eye flashing with rage. Suddenly he leaped back as a boomerang flew inches from his face. He whipped around to see Bunnymund emerge from the trees. He growled at the interruption.

Bunny looked at Jack," Hey Frostbite, ya miss me?"

"More than you will ever know!" Jack called to him, relief evident in his voice

Muertes watched as others began to emerge from the tree line, he growled in frustration. His eye glared at the new comers, he snarled at the large bird thing that was staring at him in anger. When he looked at the others his hackles raised at the sight of the weapons they each held. The large one in green had a silver tooth in each paw; the long-ear prey had sticks gripped tightly in its paws. He glanced at the chubby golden one, a long tail of gold cracked out of his paw. He growled at the one with fur on his face, large silver teeth in his paws.

"You're outnumbered Muertes!" Jack yelled at the wolf,"There's nothing you can do!"

Muertes glanced back at him, a snarl leaping to his muzzle

Jack cried out as the wolf leaped backward in a single bound. He screamed as teeth closed around the back of his neck.

The Guardians started forward, but stopped when Jack screamed again as the wolf's jaw tightened, drops of blood beginning to run down his neck. When they took a step back the wolf loosened his grip.

"All right mate, don't do anything rash." Bunny held his hands up in a submissive motion

The wolf growled, it motioned with its head toward the ground.

Jack watched in panic as they each laid their weapon on the forest floor, each one taking a step back, "Please don't leave me!" tears flowed from his eyes, falling frozen to the ground below

"Dog." a voice spoke, pure anger in it

Jack yelped as Muertes turned his head toward the voice. The wolf's eye blazed with fury as Pitch continued

"You're nothing but Death's dog. Sent out to play fetch for her." Pitch stepped forward with each word

"Pitch what are you doing!" Bunny yelled as Jack cried out again as Muertes gripped his neck tighter

Pitch ignored him, his eyes trained on the beast in front of him, "That's right dog, hide behind a defenseless child. Hide behind him like you hid behind that wolf pack that night you killed me. Did you fear my blade as I cut each one down, is that why you gathered so many to help you." Pitch smiled as he continued to walk towards the now snarling creature, "How does it feel to know that I took your sight from you? To know that you will never be her favorite due to your flaw?" Pitch sneered, "To know that you are a broken tool for her to use till she finds a better one."

The others watched in horror as Muertes suddenly sprung like a coiled snake at Pitch's throat. They watched as he simply stood there, allowing the massive beast to slam him to the ground. The ground seemed to shake with the impact of their bodies hitting the forest floor.

"Pitch!" Jack screamed as the Nightmare King was buried under Muertes's body.

The others surged forward, Tooth and Bunny immediately going to Jack's aid while North and Patrick rushed to help Pitch. They stopped short realizing that neither body was moving.

Patrick kicked the now transforming body of Muertes off of Pitch. The sight before him brought his heart to his throat as he chocked down a gasp. Beside the body of Muertes, whose own hatchet was now protruding from his chest, was Patrick's only friend, a huge chunk missing from his neck.

Muertes' body seemed to spasm and convulse as dark shadow like tendrils pulled him through the snowy forest floor. His face was contorted into a sick grin as he let loose a mind shatteringly unstable laugh which produced more blood than sound. "I KILL…I KILL ALL YOU…MASTER CALL NOW…SLEEP LIGHT…I KILL!" He shouted through the paralysis that was overtaking his dying body as the shadows completely enveloped him.

Pitch's face contorted as he tried to speak, which was hard to do with the gaping hole in his throat. His body convulsed slightly as he shook and sputtered blood from his mouth. He raised his head and looked Jack straight in the eyes. They shared one last pleading glance and then Pitch let his head fall back, eyes open staring at the moon above him. "_Thank you…" _he stared at the beacon of light above him. "…_Thank you for a chance to make things right…" _Pitch thought as the voices of panic began to drone out of his coherent senses and he began to feel a comforting light envelop him. "…_But I don't need your damn pity…" _Pitch smiled as the wind swirled around him. "_… I still have a lot of sins to atone for." _the wind seemed to pull him to his feet.

The others watched with disbelief as the King of Shadows seemed to float to his feet.

Pitch swayed unsteady on his feet, till Patrick hooked an arm under his shoulder. He looked at the Leprechaun; "Thanks." blood ran from the corners of his mouth as he whispered the words.

Patrick nodded, "I got you friend." he braced himself as he suddenly took the man's full weight as Pitch's eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

"Guys we have to go now!" Tooth cried as shadows began to rise from the ground. Their hand like tendrils reaching for Pitch.

Patrick stepped back, trying to keep the shadows from reaching the unconscious man, "North!"

"Hold on my friend!" North looked at Bunny kneeling beside Jack, "We must go my friend!"

"Hold on Frostbite, I got you." Bunny said as picked him up

Jack couldn't help the cry that escaped him as his broken ankle was jostled

Bunny cringed, "Sorry mate, kinda in a hurry."

The boy nodded, clenching his teeth together as the Guardian of Hope rushed past forming shadows and into the portal that North had thrown open.

North helped Patrick drag Pitch through just as a tendril closed inches from his ankle.

The shadows seemed to hiss as the portal closed, taking their intended victim from them.

Please review and let me know what you think :) I love hearing from you guys. I have a lot more planned so just get ready to hold on and enjoy the ride ;) This story has just gotten started (Evil laughter) Oh and a shout out to my brother who helped collaborate on this chapter, you're the best bro : Anyway, let me know what you think


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for the reviews and support for my story. I am honored by all of your comments; it really makes my day when I read them. Please enjoy.

Epilogue

(Death's chambers)

"Oh Muertes, you poor thing!" the woman crouched beside the still convulsing boy. She smiled at him, "You missed your kill."

Muertes tried to speak, but his throat would not respond. The poison from his own hatchet halting his very movement. His unblinking eyes stared at his 'Master' begging her to help him.

Death sighed as she placed a slender finger to his chest, the skin began to bleed as she pushed her nail into it, she smiled at him, "You are my favorite."

Muertes screamed as black smoke seemed to rip from him; his chest rose and fell rapidly as he writhed in pain.

"There, all better." Death rose and sat in her throne

"Thank Master." the boy rose shakily to his feet, a large scar crisscrossing his chest where the hatchet had entered it

"Now, please explain to me why you do not have Jack Frost. And why Cazador is gone?" her voice was hard

Muertes swallowed, "It no my fault." his voice panicked, "Cazador tried help boy escape. Muertes had to kill. Almost had boy to cave but others come, outnumber Muertes. Muertes had to fight man in white, he one that took eye. Him name Pitch."

"Pitch?" her tone was suddenly ice cold, "What was Pitch doing there? He is supposed to be dead!"

Muertes cringed at her anger, "No know Master," his eyes lit up, "But Muertes hurt him good. He no make it for sure."

"That's what the last person told me." Death growled at the quivering boy in front of her

"Muertes know where they go. Man with beard, live in snow place." he turned, "I kill all…but boy." he added the last part quickly

"Not yet," she cooed as she rose from the black throne, "You need a bit more power for this kill."

Eyes flashed in anticipation, "Power for Muertes? All own?"

Death smiled; "Of course." she held out her hand and beckoned him

Muertes eagerly stepped toward her, he allowed her to place her hand on his head.

"Muertes you have the privilege of becoming my new Reaper." as she spoke a tendril of flame wound its way from her hand around the boy. Then in a swift motion it tightened around him completely ensnaring him.

Muertes screamed as the flame burned his skin, he watched with sick fascination as the skin on his left arm began to turn to dust, falling to the stone floor. He grinned at the sight of white bone glinting in the fire light. He could fill the power of death flowing through him, it permeated his every cell. He looked at Death, a murderous glint in his eye, "I kill?"

Death smiled at him, "Of course you will."

Hope you enjoyed Healing; please join me for the third installment of the Darkness series, Death. I promise it will be a roller coaster, (Without all the throwing up…hopefully) anyway, thanks again for all your support and I hope to hear from you with the next part of this story. The next part is up now :)


End file.
